Substance B67
by Ellethwen of Lorien
Summary: When I wake up to day I think nothing of it. In hindsight I really should have because this is the day everything changes the day my life goes from normalish to as strange and dangerous I had always hoped it would be. This is the day I meet Torchwood. This might be considered M for langue but it is the langue used in the show UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION New Version coming soonish
1. EVERYTHING CHANGES PART 1

EVERTHING CHANGES

**_Torchwood, _**

**_Outside the Government, beyond the Police._**

**_Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future. _**

**_The 21_****_st_****_ Century is when everything changes, _**

**_And you've got to be ready._**

Bang. Bang. Bang. The gun went off as I shot at the weevil cutout. I was mad seething with rage after a fight with my mum, because of her working hours she was never around and so we fought when she was. I keep firing for what seems like forever till the bullets run out. I set it down and pull my phone out of my back pocket: one missed call from Eugene, he had been such a help these days helping me keep a grip on my old life so I called him back.

"Hey Kate" he said he sounded worried

"What's up?"

"Ok if you say so Kate, are you going to come by tomorrow?" he asked school had just let out for a few weeks actually so I had not had a reason to come by.

"I Don't all try" I heard him laugh at my tone, he knew that Torchwood was demanding and I hadn't told him the full truth of what we did hear we technically _they_ did, Jack wouldn't let me go on any of the big things, I had gone on a few weevil hunts (and saved their butts) but that was all. "Look I really have to go"

"Right bye" I hung up before cleaning up and getting ready to go. I had to be an hour or so later when my phone started to ring again.

"Jack?"

"Come on we got a murder were going to test the glove" he said I jumped finally some action

"Right ok" I said grabbing my small bag and running towards the SUV and the rest of the team.

We pulled up at the sight, where most of the SOCO was already bitching about us being here. I pulled up the hood on my hoody it was a better material then my last one may it rest in Peace (pieces). I followed in basic formation behind Suzie, in the V shape. As we Suzie got ready Jack started to rant

"There you go Kate I can taste it, estrogen yep defiantly estrogen. You take the pill flush it away, it enters the water cycle feminized the fish" he started I rolled my eyes "it goes all the way up into the sky then falls all the way back down onto me. Contraceptives in the rain, love this planet, still at least I won't get pregnant never doing that again" he finished "How's it going?" Jack asked Suzie

"Nothing yet, it's got to connect. I've just got to feel it" She answered

"Then hurry up and feel it! I'm freezing my arse off here" Owen complained,

"I can't just flick a switch, it's more like access it grants me access" She finally got out after so much time looking for the right words

"Whatever that means" I said she shot me a dark look, I smiled back

"It's like-" a faint click came from the glove "Oh here we go" she said as the light on the glove activated

"Positions" Jack announced

"If I get punched again, Jack I swear I'm punching right back" I said angrily, Owen chuckled in response remembering the last time when a woman had punched me upon waking up. I took my position along the body

"Just concentrate Suzie" Jack urged, Suzie sat with her hand cradling the dead man's body waiting for him to come back. The lights got brighter hissing slightly and the rain stopped around us, it was actually quite nice. The man gasped for breath and it started

"There was… I was, oh my god I was going home" he started babbling he sounded so scared

"Listen to me, you're dead but we only have a few minutes so it is really important you listen" Tosh said

"I'm dead!?" he almost screamed "How am I dead?"

"You were stabbed"

"I'm not dead, I can see you" this wasn't going so well

"We've brought you back but we haven't got long I'm sorry but you have to concentrate, who did this to you?" Tosh asked strongly but softly

"Why am I dead" the man asked again

"Who attacked you?" Tosh tried again

"I don't want to be dead" he voice broke something in me

"Look Mr. neither do I but you have to be strong and answer these questions" I said softly

"Sixty seconds" Ianto said looking at his watch

"You've got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?" Tosh asked

"I didn't see any- I don't know" he said trying to calm down

"Who killed you, did you see them?" Tosh asked again

"I don't know there was someone behind me"

"Police said stab wound to the back" Owen put in confirming the man's words

"So you didn't see anything?" Tosh sighed

"No" I looked at Jack along with everyone else

"What do we do now?" the dead man on the floor asked

"Thirty seconds"

"But he didn't see anything" tosh argued for no reason, I knelt down next to the man's head and looked him in the eye

"What's your name?" I asked him softly

"John Tucker" he answered trying to mimic my tone

"Okay John, not long now" Jack said copying my stance

"Who are you? And who is she?" he asked

"Captain Jack Harkness, and this is Kathrine Jane Lewis" he said taking on my tone of voice

"Tell me, what was it like when you died? What did you see. Just tell us what you saw"

"Ten seconds"

"Nothing I saw nothing oh my god there is nothing!" he arched his back slightly as the connection broke and he died.

"Shit I said this was stupid, telling him he was dead" Owen said I nodded in agreement

"Well you try it" Tosh shot back

"Trust me, like it's going to work" I said. I hated the glove as use full as it was, it was so evil. Suzie being in charge of it didn't help "_Kathrine Jane don't play with the grown up toys"_

"Maybe there is no right way of doing it" Jack said before looking up at the parking garage "What do you think?" he asked a woman standing on top of the parking garage…

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"We need you we have a rouge weevil in a hospital" Jack said I looked at my lunch and sighed

"All be right over, text me the address" I said

"Done now all see you in five" he said before hanging up turns out the hospital was minutes away from where I was sitting, so I was able to make it under the allotted time. Jack stood at the entrance and I walked over to him and he handed me a can a weevil spray before sprinting up the stairs I followed. i turned my head slightly to see the woman from the other night chasing us, she was flights bellow us so it was easy to lose her.

"Where is it?" I asked quietly

"Shh" he said in return we snuck around to were the rest of the team was waiting all with weevil spray.

"Hello? Sorry I'm just looking for two people" the woman said, but she wasn't talking to us and if we were the only other people on this floor she was talking to the weevil! The rest of the team had come to that conclusion all ready and were slowly moving towards her "Any way I don't know if you saw a man and a young woman come through here, a tall man in one of those big military coats and a small young woman with bright red hair dressed all in black?" the weevil didn't answer it couldn't "If you could answer, this is official business" she tried again. I wanted to shout at her to get away but I couldn't in fear the weevil would attack her if it got startled. She kept moving closer all the while the weevil started her in the face. "Are you all right? That's good that's a good mask sort of thing" she said pointing at its face I rolled my eyes how thick could she be? "Look sorry if I'm interrupting something but I think we can stop this now! It's all very well playing silly buggers but I'm busy all right. Now I'm looking for a man in a big grey coat and the young woman who was with him. I said we can stop being silly!" the weevil hissed at her and I would have made my move their as Gwen turned around to look down the hall as another man entered the hall in a porters uniform.

"Ah there you are, I did ask when I saw Dr. Mahib because I thought it was him who said about the police" he said coming closer "But he said no, then I asked about chemicals but he said don't be stupid what chemicals? So I don't know it could be anything. Who've you got with you there then? Hey I tell you mate you should try plastic surgery. Not the NHS mind you" he turned to the woman "You alright?"

"Yeah" she answered

"Kate get her out of here" Jack whispered I nodded

"Bloody hell that is brilliant, it's like 'em _Hell-raiser _that's first class that is. Look at that! It's just like real teeth" he said pointing at the teeth getting up real close. The weevil grabbed him and bit on the neck blood sprayed every where

"Go, go, go!" Jack yelled I sprinted into the room stepping around the weevil and its victim I ran to the woman

"Go, go, go" I shouted at her pushing out of the hall in down the stairs.

"Get it down! Get it down!" Tosh shouted

"Down on the floor" Owen shouted I headed back to the others as Suzie put the hood over it's head. We managed to get the stunned weevil into the back of the SUV and all get in before we saw her again. She chased after us in her own police car; I had a good laugh at this, like she could do anything if she caught us!

We all decided in the car to give her a run for her money and got out right in front of her at the center walking towards the invisible lift. She got out of her car and started yelling at us,

"Oi, You lot Torchwood!" she shouted had this been any other time I would be laughing my head off, but Jack had made me swear to be completely oblivious to her.

"Oi you can't leave that their!" a police officer shouted at her,

"Police" she said pushing past him still following us

"I can see that love, and you're still not leaving that their" I looked at her from the invisible lift as it went down cackling madly, by the time we were down we were all having fits of spontaneous laughter.

"That was fun that was a fun time" I manage to choke out before running over to my work station and hacking into the woman's conversation

"Did you get anything on the registration number?" she asked I put on a pair of headphones so it could be a privet conversation, well as privet as it could be when I was listening in.

"No such number"

"What does that mean?" she sighed I smiled I didn't know the SUV didn't exist!

"It doesn't exist, double checked with Swansea, triple-checked there's nothing no such vehicle. But temple's been asking about you Gwen are you in trouble" so her name is Gwen

"Kate let privet phone calls be privet" Jack said walking by and pushing my headphones off

"Aw but Jack what's the point in that?" I pouted he shook his head and kept walking.

Later I pulled up the CCTV footage of the water tower were Gwen was trying to convince her partner of what she had saw. Finally they left and with them all reason for me to goof-of

"Kate are you done with that report yet?" Jack yelled form his office

"All most done, by the end of the night" I yelled back

"Kate shut up no need to shout" Owen said throwing a pencil at me I dogged it

"Hey!"

"Don't start anything you two" Suzie said, I hunched my shoulders and got back to work, I while later Ianto came around with the night's first round of coffee,

"Don't hunch your shoulders, sit up straight" he commanded, I straightened and stuck my tong out.

Sometime later Gwen was back but she only stayed for a few minutes this time.

"She must be freezing" I said nonchalantly looking at her she was watching the street before finally getting back in her car. I was so tried that I almost missed her coming back holding two pizzas

"Jack!"

**So i'm hopping this is good i mean i worked really hard and i really hope you enjoy this as much as i do **

**-Ellethwen**


	2. Everything Changes part 2

**New chapter I'll either be updating one or twice a week please tell me what you think**

**\- Ellethwen **

I sat at my desk thumbing through some filing, when Gwen walked in. Tosh and Owen sat side by side at their desks 'working' away at computers, Suzie was by the entrance welding and Jack was in the conference pacing before coming down the cat walk and into his office. I watched her stop and look at the hand in a jar before continuing to Jack's office, I forced myself to ignore her until she was almost at Jack office when Owen and Tosh started to crack up. After that I couldn't help myself and was laughing so hard

"I can't do this, sorry I'm rubbish!" Owen said swinging around in his chair laughing

"Come on Owen this could have been fun!" I said trying pouting

"He set me off" Tosh pointed I nodded in agreement

"Well that lasted no' point two seconds" Suzie declared walking up by Tosh, Gwen looked confused and quite hilarious standing their carrying the Pizzas

"Hum, she's actually carrying Pizza!" Owen said I laughed swinging around in my chair,

"Come on! She was going to say 'here's your Pizza" and then I was doing to say 'how much?" Jack started getting up and walking towards her "And she says 'oh whatever 20 quid" and I say "oh I don't have any money" by now he was leaning up against the door frame "I was working on a punch line, I'd have gotten there. But it would have been good!" Jack

"There's your pizza I think I better go!" Gwen said

"Oh we've gone past that stage" Jack answered coldly

"You must have been freezing out there. How long where you walking around? Three hours?" Suzie asked before answering her own question

"You could see me!?" She said as though it was a violation of her privacy.

"Yep" I popped the 'P'

"And before we go any further who the hell orders Pizza under the name of Torchwood!?" Jack asked suddenly serious

"Owen!" I shouted pointing my finger at him

"Uh yeah that would be me, sorry I'm a twat!" Owen confessed giving me a dark look; I stuck my tong out at him. Gwen looked at us almost disgustedly

"That man at the hospital, the porter, what happened to him? That was real wasn't it? He was attacked" she asked

"He's dead" Jack said seriously

"But there's no-one gone missing!"

"I know I'm good, we took the body, and then I changed the work Rota then planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next 48 hours. So when his body is discovered in the docks next Tuesday he'll only have been missing for three days" I said proudly

"He was murdered?" she asked slowly

"Yep"

"And you covered it up?"

"That's her job" Tosh answered

"And the other man John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw you" oh here we go

"And what did you see?"

"You revived him"

"No, what did y_ou_ see?" Jack said she looked slightly confused

"You resurrected him"

"No"

"You brought him back to life"

"Yeah"

"Who are you?"

"Torchwood" Jack answered

"What's Torchwood?"

"This is Torchwood all around you" he said indicating us in turn

"And what happened to me?" she said sounding scared

"Ooo" I said spookily Owen smirked at my antics

"I'm police Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything!" she said I rolled my eyes

"Right then PC Cooper… D'you want to come see?" Jack asked

"See what?"

"Well you saw the murder now come see the murderer" Jack said walking down the ramp towards the cells, but Gwen didn't follow

"Go with him" Suzie prompted Gwen put down the pizza boxes and followed Jack,

"What is Torchwood? What is this place? Who are you?" she asked we didn't answered she was about to move on then the pterodactyl flew overhead make a loud screeching noise "Oh" Gwen said ducking,

"What was that?" she asked

"Pterodactyl" Tosh answered as if it was completely normal, which now for us it was.

"Are you coming?" Jack yelled she continued down and seconds after she was gone I fell on the Pizza boxes

"God Kate save some for us!" Owen said jumping up and picking me off the couch before setting my over a few feet and sitting down next to me.

"I'm hunger" I whined Owen just rolled his eyes and handed me a second piece, latter Jack took Gwen up the invisible lift.

"Retcon" I asked to no one really

"Probably, I remember when we were asking the same thing about you" Owen said I pushed him before jumping up

I'm trying to work keep an eye on them through the CCTV" Tosh said I sighed and when to my 'station' pulling up the CCTV of jack and Gwen at a club I saw him slip something in her drink the amnesia pill no dought. I watched them talk then her stand up wide eye and run from the club, yep defiantly retcon.

"He Retconed her" I hummed sadly to the team the all nodded and returned to work.

* * *

It felt like minutes later that someone was shaking me awake why does this all ways happen?

"Kate come on" Owen said

"Hum?" I mumbled not realizing I was still at work

"It's 8 in the morning ginger" Owen teased I shoot up

"What, oh mom's going to kill me" I said pressing my com in my ear and calling my mum

"_Kate where are you"_ My mum asked

"I fell asleep at work, I'm sorry I didn't come home it was a late night" I said

"_Well make it back or try to tonight call me if you can't"_

"I will" I said hanging up "I'm glad she so lenient about it" I said to myself.

* * *

I worked late that night and I remembered to call my mom about it! I looked over as I was about to go when I notice Suzie come in with an insane look on her face. I bent down, looking at her from under my desk, she wiped all of her records grabbed the glove off her desk along with the knife, and put it in her bag. She was leaving and she was the run,

"Suzie what are you doing?" I asked standing up she pulled out a gun

"Leaving Kathrine Jane" she said pulling out a gun and pointing it at me "I really love this job, god how can I do anything after this?"

"Suzie stop this" I pleaded she didn't listen. She shot, hitting me in the leg I screamed as I fell on my leg. I tried to move on to my other leg flipping on to my other side. She ran from the room, I tried to get to my desk but slipped and landed on my leg again on my desk is my phone if I can get to it. I must have been making much more noise than I realized because minutes after Jack came running in

"Suzie" I said he nodded running to the lift. I just barely pulled my self over to the autopsy room and cutting of my pants over the wound and tying it of as a tourniquet before grabbing a needle of morphine and injecting myself with it. I sat back on the stairs and almost blacked out before the pain killer kicked in. (**A/N**: **Please I'm so sorry for this I wrote this during season one I had no idea how Tosh left us, please I'm so sorry this was a total coincidence**)

"Kate are you ok?" Jack said running down from the lift with Gwen

"Yah, but the bullets still in my leg, I'm not Owen I can't operate on myself" I said angrily Jack put his hands up in mock defeat, knowing I was hell to reckon with where I was mad.

"Ok clam down, I'm calling Owen" he said I saw Gwen behind him.

"Oh so newbie is back is she" I said in as awful sing-song tone.

"Kate shut up, look I am calling Owen" he said making a visible deal of calling him.

"Owen get out of whatever shady bar you're in and get your ass down hear Kate's been shot" he said I could hear the response but only just barley

_"__Right is she-" _

"Yep, she hangs out with you to much" Jack said I took a breath tying to laugh and somehow pulling on my wound and letting out a string of curses and insults.

_"__Dam I can hear her. Tell her to shut up and calm down"_ Owen said and hung up. My mouth was still going

"Kate, you need to calm down look at me" Jack said I looked into his eyes taking a deep breath and shutting up. "Christ you've lost a lot of blood" he said helping me move into a more comfortable position, I watched Gwen as the affects if the retcon left her. I stayed silent until Owen came and started to work but not before drugging my drink and causing me to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up but before opening my eyes went through all of the things that had happened in the last day. I remembered Suzie and the gun and someone drugging my water. I opened my eyes to Tosh, Owen and my mother sitting around my room. I sat up and immediately all of the team jumped up jolting my mom into reality.

"God Kate you scared us" Tosh said hugging me, I struggled to get up

"Oh no you don't sunshine" Owen said pushing me back down

"Owen I want to get up"

"No as a Doctor, I forbid you from getting up" he said with false superiority

"You have no power over me Harper" I said pushing him away and getting up putting wait on my leg hurt like hell but I did it anyway.

"Where are Jack and Ianto?"

"At the hub cleaning up after what happen to Suzie" Tosh all those who knew what happened looked down

"I can't believe it we trusted her, sure I didn't like her but I trusted her" I whispered

"I know we all did," Owen said putting a hand on my back.

"What happened?" my mom asked

"Well we had a bit of a problem with us all trusting someone" Owen said shutting down; she looked around for more information we all looked away.

"And the newbie?"

"Off with her boyfriend" Tosh said

"So one of us finally has a life outside of-" I looked at my mom

"Right, I'm going to go back to bed you can talk in the living room" she said walking away towards her room.

"I mean… oh never mind. How long was I out?" I asked my team

"Only three hours it is morning, but you had a bit of a reaction to the sleep drug" Owen said

"Jack says you should lay of the missions for a while, well really he said he will fire you if you come back before the end of the week so looks like you're going to school" Owen said patting my head

"Dam my school starts in a few hours, god will one of you drive me to school?" I pleaded looking at my leg

"Sure I'll do it" Owen said "but we should pick up more painkillers first" he said getting up I looked at the clock it is _7:00_

"Come on" Tosh said getting up and walking to the door I got up to leave.

"Ginger as good as you look in that outfit I don't think you can go to school" he said I looked down one of my pants legs was ripped off at the top of my thigh and the remaining part was covered in blood as well as half my shirt.

"Oh, I will be right back" I said hobbling into my room and almost falling until Tosh came to my rescue sitting me down on the bed and walking over to my wardrobe. She had to help me get dressed and it wasn't until I had a long white T-shirt with a small vest over it and long pants on I felt any better about the night before leaving with Tosh and Owen. "I need more of the painkillers fast" I said and he handed them to me.

**Please note that the chapters even though I've separated them the chapters go right in to each other**


	3. Day One part 1

**Ok so I lied a bit, only this one really goes straight in from the one before it so read the last bit if you need to before this one! also I was thinking just for fun if anyone had any ideas they thought would be good ideas for a short 1-2 chapter crossover then please either PM me or review and it might show up as a little in between chapter!**

**-Ellethwen**

DAY ONE

**_Torchwood,_**

**_Outside the Government, beyond the Police._**

**_Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future._**

******_The 21_****_st_****_ century is when everything changes, _**

**_And you've got to be ready._**

We didn't talk in the car, well not really small things like the weather and such that really made me want to shoot them.

"Hear I'll walk" I said as they pulled up a few streets away from school.

"Fine but we are following you in the car" Owen said protectively, I looked at him and relented. I jumped out of the car and started to walk slowly at first trying to get used to the way to walk with the injury. I looked at the camera at the corner of the school and smiled waved knowing Tosh would be on the other end of it, with Owen all day probably.

Like always the day when by with no upsides on a ride that only goes down is the day when I am way from Torchwood. I passed every test like I did every day and I hated every second of it wanting to be at the hub and knowing I was not allowed back until next week was killing me. I didn't run into trouble all day and for that I was thank full.

All day I was plugged into the com's but it was pretty basic day nothing only one weevil and with the newbie starting up tonight I hope it stays that way. I was listening in on all of the conversations the team had and trying hard not to laugh at most of it. It was not until about fifth period that they finally noticed

"Kate get of the coms you are supposed to be relaxing" he said angrily I heard Owen's voice in the back ground applauding me for my feet. I grabbed my phone being that we are in the middle class to text Jack

_I am in the middle of class can't talk now. I was just listening_ I texted 

"Fine, fine but get of the air" he said in the com I pulled it out of my ear and let it fall into my shirt, sighing as I tried to pay attention to the class. The greater part of the day passed without incident it was not until about dinnertime when I went to my favorite spot and meet Eugene there that the night that the day started to pick up.

"So what is it like having a job like that?" he said

"It's has ruined my life you are the only non fucked up part of my life at the moment, and god I hope it stays that way" I said finishing my dinner

"So what is new?"

"Got shot in the leg the other day not to bad but Jack kicked me out till the end of the week" I pouted

"Wait you got shot in the leg!" Eugene whisper-yelled

"Yeah and I am very sure that is not from around hear" I said pointing at a big fire ball thing in the sky "well come on" I called running out of the door and down the street him hot on my tail. My phone beeped I stopped to look at it

_"__Don't you dare _it read I sighed

_Why _I replied

_Because I said so and I am your captain and Owen says you'll bust your stiches if you are not careful_

_When am I not careful?_

_Good night Kate go home_ I could almost see him rolling his eyes but I have always been a bit fast to jump to conclusions.

"Come on Eugene looks like I am stuck in the mundane tonight" I said walking away

"What you are actually not going after them?" he said in disbelief

"Oh, now Eugene I never said that I said it looks like I am stuck in the Mundane so I am going to have to fix that" I said he smiled, and followed me to my car. In the back of my car is my small armory I grab my gun and looking at Eugene close the trunk before hopping into the driver's seat starting the car. He got in looking at me strangely

"What?"

"You just grabbed a gun out of the back your car and that doesn't bother you?"

"No, but I know it is hard for you but this is who I am" I looked at him as we speed down the highway. I put on my Com and turned back to the road,

"So all the sudden you are some mass murder now?"

"No, how could you say something like that Eugene I'm not a murder" I said stepping on it. I pulled up to the crash site and jumped out; I saw the Torchwood SUV but no one in it the place was swamped with boys in uniforms. "Stay here and don't move or I don't know if even my authority is enough to save you" I said walking up to site.

"Hey what are you doing here, this is a Government site" a man in a UNIT cap said

"Torchwood" I said pushing past him he grabbed my arm but I kept walking until I saw my team "look they know me" I walked looking at him

"Look Miss this is a government site I need you to come with me" he said the level of his voice attracted the attention of the team

"Kate's hear and Tosh you owe me 20 quid" Owen said I waved to the Unit officer who stood dumbstruck and I pranced down to the site

"Kate I told you to go home" Jack said angrily

"I did look see I'm here" I said smiling and looking at the teams looks of disbelief and shock at my outburst. "What it's not like I have a life outside of this" I shrugged

"Well this is awkward" Owen said turning back to his work as did the rest of them. We got down the work taking readings and samples, Owen and Jack started passing tools. I lost my self in thought, thinking about what Eugene had said, I wasn't a murder sure I have shot people but no a murder.

"Kate out it on" Jack said I looked up just in time to catch a gas mask Jack had thrown at me and press it to my face.

* * *

I walked back to my car were Eugene sat looking worried.

"Are you ok? What happened?" where the first words out of his mouth

"I'm fine a little mad that's all, there was a bit of a mix up and an accident with tools and now we have an alien on the loose with no idea what it does or wants to deal with" I seethed he took the hint and shut up.

"I'm dropping you back a your house then getting back to work" I said going way past the speed limit

"wow look slow down you're going to get in trouble" he said I relented slowing down back into the speed limit as we reached the city, I pulled up at his house and got out of the car with him

"Look I'm sorry I had to pull you into that" I said as he opened his door to his mother

"Hello Kathrine how nice to see you" she said

"And you-" my com crackled to life "What is it?"

"Ginger we got a Bar murder with mysterious circumstances I'm sending you the address now" Owen said

"Oh love the sound of that! Found out what it is yet?"

"No but Jack says you have five minutes to get down hear" Owen said before hanging up I turned back to the family

"Bar murder got to go" I said making for the walkway

"Bar murder?" his mom asked worriedly

"Yah she's with a special Op's team" Eugene lied. I smiled I was a bad influence

* * *

I pulled up right as they did,

"Great timing Ginger" Owen said "how was your boyfriend?"

"Don't even go there never doing that, well not with this job" I said looking at Owen who backed down

"Fine, Fine whatever you say Ginger" he walked into the bar

"Gwen?" a PC said

"Oh Hey Andy"

"So Special Op's" I rolled my eyes and kept going turning around when I got to the bottom

"Coming?" I yelled at her, she nodded and said goodbye before following me down

We stood in the girls bathroom all shocked looking at a pile of sand that was all that was left of a boy. I turned trying not to gag

"Kate you ok?" Tosh asked

"yah fine give me a minute" I said stepping outside the Bathroom I steady myself out side I had seen things in Torchwood mutilated bodies and worse but this hit me some were else entirely. When they came out Owen put his hand on my back and guided me to the back room with the rest of the team were we watched the CCTV footage from the bathroom

"God you are sick" I said as the man had watched with his eyes glued to the screen watching the two young people until the boy turned into gold dust.

"Oh my god"

"He just-"

"He just came and went" Jack said, I snorted

"That's how I would like to go" Owen said

"That can be arranged" Tosh said I laughed as Owen looked away.

I stood behind Tosh as she tried to find out who the alien girl is. After we almost got a result but ended up with 119 suspects I decided to call it a night. I phoned my mom,

"Hey it's going to be a long night probably an all-nigher"

_"__Right me too, Love you"_ she said

"Love you too" I hung up, going over to my station and sitting down I stared at the computer, almost dozed off until a hot beverage was pressed into my hands, looked up at Ianto

"Coffee magic?" I asked he nodded

"You should go home don't you have school tomorrow?" he said

"I know, I think all just stay here were not done yet that I know" I said

"How is your leg?" he said

"Better thanks I'm in need of more painkillers though" I pulled the small pill container from my bag and took the allotted amount before settling in to finish my HW for tomorrow. I passed out half way through my English essay.

* * *

Owen look over and saw Kate past out over a writing assignment, he sighed and walked over picking her up and setting her on the couch before covering her with a blanket and getting back to work.

* * *

I woke up to the team running around

"Get up Ginger we found her" Owen said throwing me a white suit and mask. I got up and grabbing my gun and following them out

"So what did we learn?" I asked

"That this girl Cary's is possessed by an alien that craves Sex and if we don't get to her in time she will kill again" Jack said I nodded

"So this girl who is she?" I asked

"We don't really know" Gwen said I nodded

"Um actually could you lot drop me at school all come over later but I can't miss any more than I already have" I said looking at my shoes from my seat on Owen's lap up front "I have my bag and-"

"All right we get it you don't want to see the sex driven girl" Owen teased

"Yep you saw right through me" I said the idea of seeing that girl in person after the CCTV footage was- I can't. We went the rest of the time singing dirty and or silly songs as we pulled up to school they sang even louder, well, Jack and Owen did "shut it" I laughed as I jumped up I was still in my clothes from yesterday and my sunglasses. I walked into school getting more looks that normal I looked back the team was still their watching me, I sighed and walking towards the school. My phone went off I put my com in my ear and answered it.

"_Just one thing_" Owen said

"What Owen?"

_"__Take the painkillers trust me you don't want me to have to come down there to explain this to them_" he said

"Right probably one of the best ideas you've had all week" I snarked

"_Shut it Lewis, and get to class_"

"Right remind me I have an issue to discus with the team when I get back" I said

_"__Care to shed some light on that subject right now?"_

"No you need to focus neutralizing the threat is the main goal and that girl can't kill again not for her conscious at least she'll be broken as it is after what she did just keep the fact that she is dangerous in mind and that goes for all of you" I said knowing by now I would be on speaker phone.

_"__Kate get to class we can't deal with having another detention_" I heard Jack say. So that meant it was just open coms.

"I know I still have a few minutes, I'll go into class but we are not done"

_"__What's on your mind Ginger?"_

"Look my mom got a job offer in a big medical facility"

_"__That is really impressive_" Owen said

"But the thing is it is in London and she will be gone a lot more than usual" I said really fast

"_So what you're trying to say is your looking for a home for the next few months_" Tosh said

"It is either this or I move to London with her" I said the leave of severity settled over the group on the other end. I walked into class and sit down at my seat in the back

_"__So if we don't find you a place to stay we have to retcon you_" Ianto said

"Yah basically" I was close to tears at the thought of retcon

_"__Look Kathrine we will find a way we'll talk this over when you get back to the Hub_" Jack reassured me

"I know but I love this job and you guys-" I was stopped halfway through my rant by my teacher holding out his hand "Dam" I whispered

_"__Kate what happened_" Gwen's voice came though when I detached the piece from my ear. He put it up to his

"Hello this Mr. Harold Miss Lewis's teacher can I inquire as to why she was on this device in class" he said my head sunk into my arms

"_Jack" _I heard Gwen pass it to jack

_"__This is Captain Jack Harkness we do not have time for this. Owen stop the car .Look I apologies for whatever she did and will see you after school if need be" _he said before ending the com

"Who was he?" my teacher asked

"My boss" I deadpanned

"Don't kid yourself you're too young to have a job" the girl next to me said I rolled my eyes

"Whatever you say"

It was lunch time and I was serving detention for the whole phone thing. I sat their munching on my small salad and talking to my teacher who was there, when I got the text

_Cary's is lose _from Jack

"Shit"

"Excuse me Miss Lewis?" I covered my mouth

"Sorry look something came up at work-"

"You are too young to have a job as demanding as you make it out to be" he said

My phone dinged again _and we found Owen in her cell have to show you the CCTV later see you in ten_

_"_Oh god_" _I laughed Mr. Harold had had enough of this and came over taking my phone and reading the Text

"See you in ten?" he said

"Oh well looks like I have to go" I said getting up

"Now look hear you can't just leave-"

"Ginger dear to the main office now" Owens voice said though the school speaker I laughed full on this time

"And that would be for me, look I am really sorry and when you next see me I will have an explanation but until then you're just going to let me go under the idea that I am right" I said walking out the door I heard him walk behind me.

"Miss Lewis stop this right now it is madness" he said as I barged into the main office where Owen stood

"Thanks Owen, now Jack said something about CCTV footage I need to see something about you and the vaults-" I teased ignoring the looks from the front office officials

"The Bastard! come on" he whined tossing me a new packet of painkillers, we started to walk out the door

"I demand to know what the Hell is going on!"

"You brought you teacher along?"

"No, I told you before I don't do domestics he followed me" we waltzed up to the SUV and opened the door sitting in his spot. Before I could get in a hand on my arm stopped me I turned to see Mr. Harold standing their

"This is madness; you can't just get into a car with these strangers"

"Mr. Harold I appreciate your concern but these are my family and you should not meddle with things you don't understand." I climbed in sitting on Owens lap and clothes the door

"Who are you?" He said, the team shared a look with each other

"Torchwood" Jack said Mr. Harold's eyes grew wide at the mention of Torchwood and he backed away from the car, I smiled at him before Jack speed off.

**so this is the part were I ask you to review and you either completely ignore this plea or you actually give me some feed back :) I would really love to see what you guys think and trust me this does get better (I hope) near Countrycide which is only a few chapters away sorry I don't like Cyberwoman or Small worlds enough to right them so I skipped (I know scandalous) and maybe I'll post a small chapter crossover in their if you give me any ideas!**

**-Ellethwen **

**PS Please review!**


	4. DAY ONE PART TWO

**Sorry this isn't on time but I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow and I think I'm going to have to do it only on Wednesdays so I'll update hopefully on Sundays but the last two weeks of school and things have been a bit rough so see you later. **

**this is more of a personal chapter to Kate, but it's not in the Torchwood TV series but it is important for later**

The day took more out of me than I care to admit after all the people that I saw as piles of sand today I can't begging to talk about it, I was walking aimlessly around the Hub, I could have sworn everyone was gone when I heard my name called from the conference room. I walked up their where all of the team sat around the conference table.

"We need to talk" Jack said motioning to an empty seat

"Right"

"Tosh has come up with a way to fix your location issue" Ianto said I nodded fearfully

"Don't look at us like that" Tosh said

"Ok so what is you brilliant idea?"

"What If one of us where to adopted you?"

"Really you guys would do that?"

"Yep all we need are the adoption papers from your mum" Tosh said starting to ramble off

"I know how it works, but will she be ok with it" Owen asked

"All ask but I'm not sure how to approach it"

"Well then it is a good thing I invited her out for a drink" Jack said getting up "Everybody get your coats you have ten seconds" he left the room buttoning up his coat. I looked at the team grinning wildly and within seconds we are all out the door.

We sat around a table waiting for my mum to show up; finally she walked in obviously uncomfortable with the place.

"Hello Dr. Lewis" Jack said she nodded; actually she had never meet anyone besides Tosh and Owen. "Captain Jack Harkness" he smiled a full 100% jack Harkness smile and stuck out a hand

"Stop it" I said whacking him

"What?"

"Stop flirting with my Mother!" the rest of the team was cracking up

"Come on ginger" Owen said I sighed

"Back to the conversation" Ianto said

"So this is Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto and well you know Jack" I said to my mum she nodded "So at this job we have a strict rule and I really can't leave I love it here and I can't come with you to London"

"What do you mean?" She said taking my hand

"She has a job hear and this is the job you can never leave" Tosh said sweetly

"So what are you telling me I can't-"

"No, we are asking to adopt Kate" Gwen cut in, Tosh nodded. My mother looked around the team at the people I had spent so much time with over the course of the last months.

"I need time to think this thru" she said

"We understand and thank you for your time" Jack said standing up we all followed his lead, Tosh's handheld started to beep

"Jack we got a Weevil" Tosh the team jumped into action racing out to the SUV.

"Wait, Dr. Lewis care to see what we do?" Jack said giving my mom a hand into the car I sat in my usually spot on Owen's lap. Gun's, anti-Weevil spray came out and got passed around

"You are giving my daughter a gun?" My mom yelled

"Yes" Owen said

"Shh be nice" I said as we pulled up

"Owen, Tosh and Kate go left, Gwen and Ianto with me" Jack said running off. I walked with my gun out as I circled the space.

"Kate on your left" Tosh yelled I sprayed the spray on the weevil before twirling out of its way

"Jack watch out!" Owen said seconds later the weevil was on Jack trying to bit his neck. I jumped on it pulling it off of Jack and pinning its arms down so they could get the clamps on it before rolling of it.

"Great save Kate" Jack helped me up; I tried to catch my breath smiling wildly.

"This is what you do my god what is that?" My mom said looking at the Weevil in horror and repugnance

"This is a Weevil. Come on Ianto bring the car around" Jack yelled into the com

"No but what is it?" She said

"Not hear mom" I ushered her into the car while the rest got the Weevil into the car.

We got to the center and all got out the team walked towards the Tourist shop well all except for me and Jack,

"You invited me to see where you work, not sightseeing" My mom complained Jack rolled his eyes much like he did when I made comments like that

"We are taking the visitors entrance" Jack said walking to the invisible lift "Care to accompany me ma'am" He said offering her his arm she took it stepping on to the lift I followed

'oh my god!" she said as it started to go down almost falling, but soon she was staring wide eyed at the Hub.

"Sometimes I forget how impressive it is" I whispered to Jack he nodded. The team stood around at their stations

"Kate this is where you work?"

"Yep" I said looking at Torchwood in all its glory. Owen and Gwen stood watching us come down sipping coffee that Ianto was passing around he got to us when we reached the bottom,

"Coffee ma'am?" He said offering a cuppa to my mum

"Sure" she took it and sipped it with the same reaction everyone else had pure delight. I took mine and bounded over to my station where I am cleaning up the murders of the men from clinic that had fallen prey to Cary's. It was surprisingly fun, it was sick of course but fun all the same. I created places and people they had meet moments and hours before and after their death wiped the CCTV footage of us and the men created fake ones it tested just how good I was and believe me I'm good. I was half way through my mom came over.

"What are you doing?" My mom asked, I looked around at the team they are all immersed in their work

"Um in one of our last cases a few men died at a clinic, but under the circumstances they left no body's so I have to one find a likeness for each from the Cry-o tanks, make up stories for each make it look like suicide and stage it differently around the time and places then wipe the CCTV footage to make it look like they were never their" I said she looked shocked

"So you are covering up murders, that is what you are doing" she says in disbelief

"Yes. Gwen!" I shout she comes over

"Could you explain the whole cover up stuff to my mom" I chose her since she went through something like this when she first joined. I didn't because after years of covering up what I did I was ready for this.

"Sure thing honey" Gwen said steering her away, I tucked into another cuppa and seat back to work after I got everything done for the first two men, I got up and went down to the shooting range. Gwen was still in a deep conversation with my mom so nobody saw me make my way down.

Bang. Bang. Bang. The gun went off over and over again. I was tired and stressed and I wanted to have something to do, maybe a gun was not the best idea but oh well.

"You know the bullets aren't cheap" Jack said, I put down the gun and took of my glasses

"I know" I turned around their stood Jack and my mother

"Look Kate honey can we talk?" my mom said I nodded and walking out of the range

"Yah sure" I said leaning up against the wall

"I know you love it here and your boss and team are so nice but I don't think this is what you need at an age like this-"

"No mom you don't understand, I can't go I can't leave with myself, because if I do sometime in the next 24 hours he will retcon me and I will lose this forever." I gestured to him

"Is this true?"

"Yes I told her in the begging this is the Job you can never quite rules and regulations that even in death you belong to Torchwood" Jack said mum considered this

"And If I leave her hear?"

"The Team will look after her, she will have as normal a life as she can" Jack said putting a hand on my shoulder "and she can come visit you as often as she can" Jack said

"Are you sure you are alright with staying here?" she asked me

"Mom if you love me you will let me stay hear" I said I know it is an underhanded move but it did the job

"Fine, who will you move in with?" She said and I almost jumped with joy.

**Sorry if this wasn't to good I'm not a huge fan of the episode just because well... I think we all know. but this last chapter sets up a big part of the story which is her mom not their. **

-_**Ellethwen**_


	5. Ghost Machine Part One

**I'm so sorry this took so long but I'm now officialy out of school, I'm really busy this summer so I hope I can be more regular in my updating but I can't promise anything. like I said I'm really sorry this took so long and you guys are wonderful for sticking with this. please review!**

_**-Ellethwen**_

GOST MACHINE

**_Torchwood. Outside the Government, beyond the Police._**

**_Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future._**

******_The 21_****_st_****_ century is when everything changes, _**

**_and you've got to be ready._**

"Gwen, Owen the suspect is male and wearing a hoody" Tosh said "Kate take a right and you should be nearing them any minute" she said to me, I speed up listening to the others. As I need the train station I saw Gwen try to tackle a kid grabbing on to his jacket but he just slipped out of it. He ran across the street right towards me, I waited for him to get close before jumping on to his shoulders. If I was larger, stronger or had anything really changed it might have worked but no sadly he just wrestled me of and threw me to into the street before taking off again.

"Dam it! Kate I said no heroics" Jack said as he helps me up. I rub the back of my head a little sore from where I had hit it but other than that I felt great "Come on let's get you to the Hub" he added as we walked back to Gwen and Owen

"Good try Kate" Owen said I looked at Gwen she had this distant look on her face

"Gwen are you ok?"

"he was so scared nobody knew who he was" she said I looked at her putting a hand on her shoulder it had been a good weekend but with school starting tomorrow I feel afraid of what might happen if I'm not hear. I start to walk away back towards were the SUV is parked when I heard my name called

"Kate!" someone shouted I turned looking in the crowd a boy stood their

"Do I know you?"

"Come on Kate you know me James remember we used to live next to each other" the boy said I studied him blond hair and bright blue eyes and a great smile

"Oh my god James!" I screamed hugging him, I lifted me up and twirled I laughed "You came back" I was shocked

"Of course I said it was only for a few years-, are they waiting for you?" he asked

"One second," I ran back to Jack and Owen "All see you tomorrow don't wait up for me" they nodded

"So who are they?" James asked

"Friends" I lied well they are my friends but they are more than that

"Really because I just saw you take or try to take down that guy" He said

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said my voice controlled and believable

"Come on are you really going to do this to me so what are you some secret crime fighting club?" he joked he was getting a little closer to the truth than I liked

"No he jumped one of my friends the girl over their" I lied again

"Right" he said "So have any plans for tonight?"

"No unless you want to do something"

"Sure know anywhere good?"

"Well I have this place I will show you tomorrow but yah Follow me!" I said pulling him towards a small Italian place near the Hub in reality all of my eating stops are all near the Hub.

"This is nice Kate so what have you been up to?" he asked as we sat down

"Let's see I'm horrible in school people their hate me, um mom has left for London and so I'm here staying with friends. um in a few years I have a job secured so my future has been decided" I said. We talked and caught up for the rest of the night

"… So then my father says that the education there is not good enough and sends me on scholarship to this fancy-smanchy private boarding school for the past eight years" he complains I laugh along. After dinner we walk along the center to the tower I get a bit jumpy bringing people near my work even if they have no idea what that I work hear.

"So do you have a girlfriend" I teased

"NO!" he shouts just like when we were younger we keep going down to where all the small shops are including the tourist shop that Ianto runs

"Let's go in here" He said and pulled me into the tourist shop, why the hell did he pick this place? My heart leaped into my throat, luckily Ianto acted like he did with any customers showing us the appropriate guides and such. James laughed at all the sites people have deemed interesting to see. As Ianto shows James more I turn my attention to the CCTV it shows nothing of interest but the elevator.

"Who wants to visit Cardiff enough to have a tourist store?" James asked I laughed that was why it worked so well because hardly anyone came in here.

"Come on James lets go maybe we can catch a film" I said steering him out the door "Just one second I have to ask a question" I said leaving him outside "Ianto tell them I'm not coming in tonight I have some catching up to do,"

"I'm sure they have heard all you have to say"

"In that case tell them they are creeps and that just because I have a small fraction of a life unlike them doesn't mean they can sneak in every moment" Ianto laughed my phone started to ring I picked it up, it was Owen. I waved to Ianto before leaving with the phone to my ear

"What now?"

"Nice try, don't you do know I torcher people I happy relationships" Owen said smugly I heard laughing in the back ground

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes-"

"Nice going sweetheart he is quite a looker" Jack's voice came in over the phone, I turned beet red and looking for the nearest camera turned away from it so they couldn't see me.

"Oh shove off Jack I mean it this is my night out!" I screamed at him they all laughed "Fine be that way" I hung up the phone and walked back to James "Sorry friends" I said pushing my phone into my bag next to my gun and wallet.

"Right what'd ask the guy?"

"Oh nothing really" I said and kept walking pulling his hand as if to escape the gaze of my team, I could almost hear them laughing.

After the film I walked him home.

"Are you sure" He said when we got to his house

"Yes, look I'll be up for a bit anyway"

"Well come in for a bit I'm sure my father would love to see you" James said

"Fine" I said letting him open the door, his house is huge and it is beautiful.

"Dad I'm home!" he yelled there was a thumping on the stairs as his father entered the room.

"Who is this?" he asked

"You remember Kate" James said

"Oh Kathrine Jane Lewis my dear" he said taking my hand and giving it a good shake

"Hello Mr. O'Keefe it is nice to see you"

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered

"Yes please"

We talked until morning; it was really nice to catch up with these people.

"So Kate have you talked to your mom recently"

"No I've been busy" I said my Com turned on

_"__Kate where coming to get you"_ Jack said I put my hand to my ear

"Right see you" I let go of the com

"What was that?" Jakes said

"My friends are coming to pick me up" I said I collected my stuff and went to wait by the door, to soon did the knock on the other side of the door come.

"Kathrine is that for you?" James's father asked

"Yah all see you later maybe for lunch tomorrow" I said as I opened the door and left with Tosh "So what now?" I asked once I was in the car

"We are looking for this kid Bernie Harris" Jack said

"Where?"

"Splott don't say I never take you anywhere" was Jack's response I smiled and waited for the car to stop.

We spent the morning looking up and down for this kid even though I was falling asleep half the time, it was still no excuse for Jack. We walked under a bridge everyone still upset and tired after this morning's work turns fruitless.

"Guy's look at this" Owen shouted but they ignored his comment telling him to hurry up I was walking near jack it wasn't till Gwen actually looked at him did she take him seriously.

"She was so scared, he killed her" Owen whispered once we are back at the hub "Told her mom she'd be home by nine"

"So Gwen's at the station and sees this kid who now is alive and well but Owen see the murder and rape of a girl" Jack says out loud for me more than anyone else.

"Right so it goes crazy and when you click it you see a memory?" I asked

"Right" Tosh said I nodded; I was sitting in my seat with my feet propped up on my desk while I completed a file on an attack. When I finished I hummed in appreciation, I got up and placed it on Jack's desk, he grabbed my hand.

"Kate when was the last time you slept?" he inquired

"I don't know, but I'm fine Jack" I snapped he backed down

"Get some sleep tonight and that is an order" he said as I left to my desk.

"Coffee Kate?" Ianto asked I nodded and grabbed the magic drink off the tray and fell back into my work. Owen stayed immersed in the murder of Lizzy Lewis. I stayed in my work till night when I felt Owens hand on my shoulder.

"Come on" he says I stand up wearily and grab my stuff leaning on him as we walk out of the tourist shop.

"Night Ianto" I called

"G'night Kate" he replied

"So who was the boy?" Owen asks

"We lived next to each other when we were younger, his father sent him to a succession of private school saying that he was too smart for regular schooling. We lost touch five or six years ago." I explained yawing every now and then.

"I see, we had you on the CCTV all night last night" He said

"I kind-a figured that" he laughed "God I'm tired"

"let's get home" he said as we got to the car. I must have fallen sleep in the car because when I came close to the edge of consciousness I was being carried into my room at Owen's apartment I groaned, uncomfortably "well if you had walked up" He pointed out, I smiled in my sleep.

**Please review!**


	6. Ghost Machine part 2

**So here is the long awaited next chapter! well not really long awaited but you get the point...**

**-Ellethwen**

I woke up in my bed stretch out and fully clothed. I got up looking out the window the sun was high in the sky. I sighed and changed into new clothes after washing up a bit, my phone started to ring

"Yep" I said popping the 'P'

"We found our guy, I'm sending you the address now" Jack said I ran out of the house my wet hair laying down my back. I ran to my car and jumped in driving to the bar, it took less than ten minutes to get there and by the time I did all the team was seated or standing around a table with a boy three or four years older than me.

"Kate meat Bernie Harris, Bernie Kathrine Jane Lewis" Jack said with a wave of his hand I snorted

"Have you ever considered I don't want people to know my full name?"

"Well if you have such an elegant name you have to be introduced with it" Jack reasoned "And as of last month it is technically not your full name"

"So more to the point you have more?" Owen interrupted

I carried a box full of alienish stuff to the van from Bernie's apartment, Tosh next to me

"So Tosh what did I miss when I was with James?"

"Oh nothing much" she said not picking up the conversation

"Tosh are you ok?" she was just always so distant in the group

"Yah why?"

"No not like that I mean are you happy?"

"Yes, I am happy but more to a point are you ok with your mum being in London and all?"

"Yah I haven't really thought about it you know a coping mechanism but I am happy. You have to understand Tosh she was never around she worked nights so I never saw her and we didn't have a lot of time together to bond and such. I have long since stop thinking of her as family and well the team took her place when I said you guys are my home I really mean it" I confessed she looked at me studiously before pulling me into a hug.

"Let me know if you ever need to talk hun" she said I nodded into her shoulder before we broke apart.

"I'm actually thinking of going down there for a week or so to see how she's doing"

"You should it would be great for the two of you"

"I know but I am so swamped with paper work I'd hate to have to bring it with me" I said

"Come on Kate just do as much as you can and finish when you get back" Tosh said smiling

"Fine but you have to help me" I joked she smiled as we dropped the box's into the SUV. "All talk to Jack, when this is over"

"Gwen come on!" Jack yelled as he walked down the stairs. I stood waiting for them to get in the car but as Gwen came out holding the complete Ghost machine, it started to beep and go crazy

"Gwen NO!" I screamed as she pressed the button I ran at her. Her face went dark and her eyes stared at me in a haunted way. I got to her taking it out of her hands and throwing it to Jack behind me "What did you see"

"My hands where covered in blood and I was holding a knife I kept saying 'Owen had the knife" She said shaking

"Come on" Jack said helping her into the SUV I climbed in after her; I rubbed her shoulder while we drove to the Hub.

"Thanks Kate" she said as we entered the hub

"No problem but you should tell Jack what you saw" she nodded and went to talk to Jack.

"So what were you talking about with Tosh" Owen said

"She pushed me to take a small break I'm going to take a week of to go see my mum" I said Owen nodded

"Kate I want that paper for UNIT on my desk by the end of the night" Jack yelled from his office, I skipped over to my desk and set to work, I didn't notice when Gwen left but I heard Tosh's question about if Ed Morgan should be on Bernie's street. Jack and Owen ran to the SUV while Tosh and I monitored the CCTV of the area.

We saw the whole event play out from Ed approaching Gwen and Bernie with a knife, then Jack and Owen restraining him and then Owen with the knife. Gwen took the knife from Owen then Ed threw himself onto her impaling himself with the knife.

"Oh my god" I said turning away from the screen "I'm going to finish my paper" I slipped back to my desk and finished my paper so it was ready when they walked back in,

It had to be around midnight when we started to go home

"Jack can I talk to you?" I said handing him the paper

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think I might want to take some time off and go down to London and stay with my mom for a week or so" I said

"And what has prompted this?" he asked carefully

"It's just with all that has been going on it is a bit much and I need a few days to recuperate. After what happen tonight and all the deaths I have had to witness and cover up in my five months hear Jack I am scared what chance do I have of reaching twenty or even thirty years in this job" I said tears running down my face. He got up and walked around the desk to me he pulled me into a hug

"Kate I know it is hard but you chose this job, just take it slow, take the week of go see your mom be a kid for once. Go see that boy and remember I'm not going to let anything happen to you" He said I nodded into his shoulder

"I know I love this job but it gets to me sometimes. I've finished all my work so all get a ticket for a train or bus tomorrow and surprise her" I said he wiped the tears from my face before I left.

"Have fun and that is any order Kathrine" He said I laughed and shut the door behind me I walked into the elevator and got out of the tourist shop.

"Night Kate" Ianto said then looked at me "What's the matter?" he asks

"Oh nothing I'm going to London tomorrow for the week to be in jacks words a kid, it has gotten to me working here and I need a moment to-"

"I know that's how I felt here" he said handing me something

"Ianto what is it?"

"Just open it Kate" so I did it was a beautiful silver hand gun

"Oh Ianto this is great, why though?"

"It's your birthday in two days and now that you're not going to be hear I thought it can't help to be early and with you going to London and all-" I hugged him

"Thanks so much just don't tell the others you know how they are or can be"

"I'm not sure I can keep that promise" he joked

"no really Ianto I don't' want them to know, how did you know anyway?"

"I know everything plus that James came in asking for a nice place for a birthday dinner so I made the connection" he said I smiled

"Thanks Ianto I've got to go Owen will be mad" I said before sprinting out of the shop and to were Owen was waiting in the car

"What took you so long?"

"I'm going to London tomorrow so I need a ticket going to surprise my mum I had to talk to Jack and turn in the UNIT paper-"

"Yah, yah I get it" he drove home and we walked up stairs I went straight to my room and let out the tears I had been keeping in for so long. It felt good I cried for the people who had died and the ones who never got to say good bye, the ones I had killed or helped to and finally from myself that my life had changed so much in a few months and I can't afford to have any real close friends and such I finally passed out after having bought my ticket on my bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Please review! the next chapter will be Countrycide because really I didn't enjoy small worlds and well Cyberwoman was a little to sad from me to write :( poor Ianto. **

**Please Review!**


	7. Countrycide part 1

this is early but I'm not going to be here this weekend so I thought better early then late!

COUNTRYCIDE

**_Torchwood, Outside the Government beyond the Police._**

**_Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future. _**

**_The 21_****_st_****_ Century is when everything changes, _**

**_and you've got to be ready._**

"Kate get up you're going to be late" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I mumbled and rolled over remembering that after two week of nothing I was going back. I smiled at the thought of going home to the hub. I got up and pulled on my new pair of army green pants and black long sleeve T. I grabbed my bags and walked out of my room in my mum's new house, she was dressed in her scrubs being that she would go to work after dropping me of. I sat at the table truth be told she was not the best cook but neither am I, so I sat down to the plate of eggs and the glass of orange juice. I finished it downing it all in a few bites before we walked out to the car; the ride to the station is short

"So how was work?" I asked

"Good interesting to see all the people great people watching" She said I laughed she loves to people watch when I was little she would make up stories about the people on the streets trying to guess what they are doing and where they are going. "Take it easy at work ok" she said I nodded I had used the week to get my nerves about myself and after a few paranoia incidents I was much better. I got on the bus and waved at her before flipping up my hood and turning on my IPod and starting up my sound track my phone beeped I looked down at it

"_Don't bother going home we'll get you at the station"_ Jack's text read my brow furled in confusion at this, the bus rife was long and boring after I was done contemplating the text which took a total of what 2 minutes? I was left to my own devices for the rest of the two hour trip.

* * *

We got off the bus my one suite case In hand and my small bag over my other,

"Kate!" Jack said I turned and walked towards them,

"Hey"

"Hey is that all we get come on you've been gone for almost two weeks!" Tosh said putting her hands on her hips I laughed

"It's good to see you guys I really missed you, so what do we have today" I said as we made our way to the car

"Going for a road trip come on get in" Owen said sitting down before I climbed on top. Jack drove from the city while I told stories from my weeks away.

Before long Owen started to rant:

"I hate the country side, it's dirty it's unhygienic and what is that smell?"

"That would be grass" Gwen said sounding board

"Well it's disgusting" he ended; I laughed rolling my eyes before once again settling contently into my own little world watching the green go by. Finally Jack stopped the car at a little burger stand seemingly in the middle of nowhere, we all got out and Ianto went to get us food. "It's a good thing you don't weigh anything Kate" Owen said gingerly putting his foot down. I ignored him. Ianto came back passing around the food

"Are you sure you don't want anything Tosh?" I asked

"A friend of mine caught Hepatitis off a burger stand like this" she said

"Well-" I put down my burger wrinkling my nose

"We'll start with the most recent victim Ellie Johnson" Jack said spreading a map out on the hood of the car. "The last record we have is her making a phone call. The signal cut off mid-call, the coverage map puts her somewhere around here" he pointed to a section of the road with his finger. "Here looks as good a place as any to set up camp"

"Sorry did you say CAMP!?" Owen said his burger paused near his mouth

* * *

"What did you think when I told you to pack your bags" Jack said

"What's the matter with a hotel?" Owen complained as he and Jack pulled the last tent from the car

"Really we are investigating a string of disappearances and you want to stay in a place run by strangers?" I was sitting in the SUV listening to the two of them bicker

"Kate get out of the car and enjoy the scenery" Jack yelled like an annoyed parent. I jumped out and walked over to where the team sat on pop up benches.

"-Oh come on it's just a bit of fun" Gwen said "Who was the last person you snogged?" asked Owen oh dear,

"See you sound like Kate who the hell says 'snog" Owen shot back, I wacked him as I walked by

"Mine was Rhys!" Gwen said well that's a no-brainer

"No really" I said sarcastically

"Tosh you go" Gwen conducted. I felt bad it must be hard to talk about something like this in front of someone you like.

"Owen" she finally relented, after some prompting

"What? In you dream's Tosh" Owen said

"Three in the morning, Christmas Eve in front of the millennium center waiting for a cab I had mistletoe"

"Christmas?! You haven't had a snog since Christmas" Owen said unbelieving

"No" Tosh said

"Well lucky me then, eh?" his tone made me really want to slap him.

"Kate?" Gwen asked, they all turned to me the team found my small and complicated life very interesting.

"I don't know" I said thinking hard

What about the Ben boy?"

"Nope and he was my first real boyfriend" I answered they knew enough to ignore the subject after that, me and my sad love life.

"So who was yours?" I asked Owen trying to lighten my mood, he smiled strangely and I almost feared the answer

"Gwen" he smiled

"When was this?" I pushed

"It was complicated!" Gwen exclaimed and I know Owen's going to get quite a head ache from her later.

"Didn't take you long to get your feet under the table" Tosh said angrily

"What!?"

"So was it a kiss or-" I prompted

"Kate shut up" Gwen said clearly unhappy with the turn out of the game, Jack walked over oh this was going to be good

"Jack?" Owen asked turning the subject

"Are we including non-human life forms?" He said

"No, Jack!"

"Oh you haven't"

"You're a sick man Harkness! That is just sick" Owen finished laughing

"I never know when he's joking" Gwen whispered to me I nodded

"It's my turn isn't it?" Ianto spoke up we nodded "It's was Lisa" Everyone froze and their faces fell their demeanors changing to guilt. Something had happened while I was away but I know better than to ask questions at least right now

"Ianto, I'm sorry" Gwen said

"Sorry she's dead? Or sorry you mentioned it?"

"I..I... just didn't think"

"No you forgot" he stated matter-of-factly.

An awkward silence and guilt from the other members filled the air, I was itching to raise my hand and ask a simple question.

"I'll go get some fire wood" Owen said desperate to escape the camp

"I'll give you a hand" Gwen said leaping up and followed him. I followed Tosh as she got up and walked around the tents

"Who's Lisa?" I asked when I was sure Ianto couldn't hear us

"You remember what Jack told you about Torchwood 1" she started

"Yah, Battle of canary wharf, Cybermen in every home"

"Well Ianto and Lisa worked at Torchwood 1; they were already dating when the battle started. He pulled her out of a whole body converter before it was complete. He hid her in our basement, only a few days after you left he tried to reverse the proses" She whispered as fast as she could

"Oh my god, oh Ianto"

"I know she ended up trying to rebuild the army from our base and we killed her" Tosh finished my hand flew to my mouth.

"I don't know what to say"

"I know the feeling"

"JACK!" Gwen screamed from the forest

* * *

Owen and Gwen stood over a body. I stared at the body, it was stripped of its skin and all its organs had been removed and it was crawling with larva.

"Well it's not Ellie Johnson that's for sure. Male, late 40's wasn't killed here, no blood splatter or signs of struggle. Must have been brought here after he died" Owen concluded

"Why do that? It's not like they've tried to bury him here" Gwen said

"Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away" I suggested

"Maybe it's a warning. Whoever's responsible is marking their territory" Ianto offered

"Cause of death?" Jack asked Owen

"Impossible to say the body's been stripped of flesh and organs" Owen said I grimaced what a horrible way to die.

"What's that?" I asked at the sound of an engine

"That's ours isn't it" Ianto said I took of sprinting as fast as I can towards the camp. I ran into the clearing to see the SUV doing donuts on the tents and equipment, I stood not really knowing what to do with the rest of the team around me in similar thought. Finally it drove off leaving us stranded in the middle of nowhere I opened my mouth to let out a string of curses

"Who the F-" Ianto put his hand over my mouth before I could go any further looks of appreciation where tosses his way and he accepted them.

"Are you done?" He said I nodded looking innocently up at him, he pulled his hand away.

"Dam now what do we do?" I said

"Well I can track the car from my phone" Ianto said holding it up

"Up for a hike, anyone?" Jack asked as we made of the where the car as Ianto deduced was parked three miles away.

* * *

We came across a small town a few hours later,

"Ianto, Tosh and Kate go look for the car. Gwen and Owen with me" Jack said I pulled out my new gun and followed Ianto and Tosh. I was paranoid and very after seeing the body the only thing I could think was who or what could do that to a person. After about thirty minutes we got to a small housing complex, a sound came from the back of the house we split up they went around back and I stayed in front. A hand grabbed my head and slammed it up against the wall I kicked up the thing grunted it slammed again and the world got fuzzy I hit again striking what I assumed is a jaw as hard as I could.

"Dam girl" A male voice said before punching my stomach I doubled over and he slammed his knee into my face ending it the world went black and with a throbbing pain in my head a fell into unconsciousness

**Please review!**


	8. Countrycide part 2

**Ok so I'm sorry ahead of time that this is so short, I really do love this episode.**

"Kate wake up" Tosh said lightly shaking my shoulder yelped in pain opening my eyes, Tosh was crouched down and Ianto was standing over me protectively, I looked around we were in a cellar and a woman with a shotgun in the door way.

"Are you ok? God what happened?" Ianto said helping me up I put a hand to my mouth I had a split lip and a bloody nose not to mention lots of bruising for later.

"Nothing when it tried to take me I fought back and let's just say the wall wasn't merciful" Ianto made a face and Tosh put her hand on my back lightly

"Come on" they lead me out with the woman holding a shot gun. We entered a room where she prodded us to a plastic sheet that did nothing to mask the redolence I had become very familiar with: blood. I tried not to gag as we entered a room full of bloodied instruments and such, bodies hung in plastic sheets and organs where bottled and placed like décor in the room.

"Tell us what these things look like we can help" Tosh said to Helen

"How else we gonna look" a unkempt man said, kissing the woman passionately

"Cannibals" I whispered immaturely. Luckily no one heard me but I recognized his voice as the one who attacked me.

"Evan there are three more out their" a man said running in

"They won't be a problem" Evan said cuffing Ianto "How are they?"

"There're in a good state probably the best we've had besides the girl" Helen said

"Yeah? Well I forgot to tell you we caught the boy" Evan said grabbing a figure from behind a table and taking a sack of his head it was a boy two maybe three years older than me and scared out of his mind "Come on Kieran speak up lad" he cooed

"I won't tell anyone" he pleaded

"Who is he?" Tosh asked

"He's meat, where all just meat" Evan said exiting the room

"Get ready to run" Ianto whispered we nodded; Evan came back in holding a baseball bat

"What are you going to do, put us on meat hooks?" Tosh asked

"No not yet, meat has to be tenderized first" Evan said putting a grubby finger on Tosh's collarbone and dragging it down to her shirt collar, I gaged mentally. Tosh looked at Ianto and me nodding slightly, unfortunately Evan saw this and moved threateningly to Ianto who smiled at him and then with all his might head-butted him

"RUN!" He screamed and I took off. the bonds on my hands making it increasingly hard to keep going but the pounding footsteps catching up kept me going running through the dark woods finally I managed to get far enough head that he wouldn't notice when I threw myself into a small ditch in the ground. I can't tell you how glad I was that I am wearing dark apparel, he stocked by he was holding a large meat cleaver and a flashlight in the other.

"Come out little girl nowhere to hide" he sang walking feet away from me; I held my breath not daring to let it go. He stalked away getting just far enough from me to get up and run. A hard object knocked me to the ground I assume it was the butt of the meat cleaver; the man put his knee into my chest and one large hand on my neck squeezing hard. A strangled scream escaped me prompting him the squeeze harder the world was turning as I tried to breathe.

"Get off her" Owen commanded from out of the dark I hear a gun cock, but the man kept going "I said get off!" the weight was through from me and Owen was down at my side helping me up, I was glad for the darkness so he could not see me state. I stood near Gwen they had taken my gun so I was defenseless well sort of.

"You can arrest him now" Gwen said to a man dressed in a police uniform the man on the ground started to laugh "I said you can arrest him now!" she repeated

"Are you going to arrest me?" the man on the floor said acting like he was scared

"No why would I arrest him? That'd be a laugh, wouldn't it? My own uncle?" the police officer said my heart dropped

* * *

We were pushed into the place I had come to think of as the slaughter house by the Huw as I had come to know.

"Who are these people?" I asked looking desperately for Tosh and Ianto

"This is our village" Evan said

"But the villagers are dead" Gwen said unsure of it. Suddenly it all made sense very, very sick sense

"They're all involved. They've all been doing it" I whispered so everyone could hear

"This is out harvest" Even said

"Only in the bloody countryside! You sick fuckers!" Owen exclaimed, we were pushed into the 'kitchen area'

"What have you done to Tosh and Ianto!" I demanded Evan went around a table and pulled up Ianto with a burlap sack over his head, I saw Tosh, kick at the man from behind the table as well. Managing to shrug off the sack over her head

"Wake up, man. Time to be bled" he cooed, I shudder at the thought "Like veal, it takes a long time. But it definitely makes the meat taste better." He moves the meat cleaver towards Ianto who whimpers in response.

A low rumble came from outside, my heart leaped.

"What now?" someone said

"What the fuck…" added another. A tractor burst through the side of the building, shots rang out and I fell curling up trying to avoid being shot by Jack who has appeared holding a shot gun that after a few rounds is changed for his webley go off. Huw reached for his gun right near me,

"Oh really?" Jack asked he was angry, really angry. He shot the hand reaching for the gun before walking over the Evan and holding him by his coat lapels and has his gun pressed against the bottom of his head.

"No, Jack! Don't do it" Gwen said walking carefully over to him

"These people don't deserve warnings" as much as I agree with him, I want to see what Gwen has up her sleeve.

"Let me question him." Oh the PC in her showing threw "I have to understand. I want to know why. Otherwise, otherwise this is too much"

"They're injured, they need to get to the hospital" Toshiko said

"Owen you control the bleeding and the phone the police. Jack please give me and hour with him" Gwen pleaded then in a kinder tone "Don't tell me you don't want to know, too" Jack released Evan letting him fall to the floor.

* * *

"Look Kate I would suggest you don't go out for a bit, you'll have significant bruising around your neck and you've busted your lip" Owen said rattling off all the ailments I had sustained that night. "But you won't listen to me, so I'll tell you this where a scarf till the bruising and swelling go down" he finished

I looked around the entire village was either in police cars or in ambulances. I saw the boy Kieran being tended to, Jack and Gwen came out Jack in front dragging Evan with him. It was Gwen who I think this was the hardest on, look of pure shock lasted for well into the drive. It was midafternoon when we got back, I got out when Jack stopped in front of Owen place I got out and walked in the other direction of Owens apartment, Owen and Gwen both had gone inside already so I did the most logical thing I could think of

"Hey Tosh can I come over?"

**I need to know what you guys think about the Sound of drums-Last of the time lords if I should do anything with it or leave it be? please Review or PM me or even send me smoke signals(not that I can read them) to tell me what you think. **

**-Ellethwen**


	9. Greek's bearing Gifts

**I'm really sorry this was late but I've been swamped with stuff so I'm giving you a full episode instead of just half of one! enjoy**

**-Ellethwen**

Greek's bearing Gifts

**_Torchwood. _**

**_Outside the Government, beyond the Police._**

**_Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future._**

******_The 21_****_st_****_ century is when everything changes, _**

**_and you've got to be ready._**

I ran into the tourist shop it was before school and I was desperate for any excuse not to go.

"Hey Ianto-oh" the Tourist shop actually had people in it real live people Ianto was helping them. One woman looked at me I waved "Never mind" I said walking towards the 'visitors' entrance really the scenic route.

"Why?" was Jack response to me coming through there

"Have you checked the CCTV of the store?" I asked he looked at me funny then got it he ran over to the computer and pulled up the CCTV of the shop. We watched Ianto juggle all the five people in the store. Finally they all left and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and I laughed my head off, it was as though Ianto heard me because Ianto looked up at the CCTV camera and tried to scowl but ended up laughing.

Jack's office phone began to ring; he went to go answer it leaving me to meet the rest of the team. Gwen and Owen came in together laughing and smiling, I looked away as they neared me.

"Hey Ginger shouldn't you be at school?" Owen asked

"But I'm hear"

"Your mom's going to come and kill us if you keep skipping school" Tosh joined the conversation.

"Yah well I'm around you lot all the time she can't argue with that"

"Oh Kate" Gwen says shaking her head "you think we are a good influence" we all burst up laughing

"Come on" Jack says running out of his office at towards the SUV "they found something at a construction site and want us to look at it" Jack said once we were in the car and speeding off.

The SUV speeds down the dirt road making a sharp turn before stopping, in front of a massive building site. We got out of the car and get the gear, Jack glanced at his wristband, then headed to the site and we follow him towards a red tent and enter.

"You know just once I would like the walk into one of these tents and find a party, you know food, drink, people dancing, and a girl crying in the corner " Jack said I rolled my eyes

"Is it alien?" Gwen asks as Jack wrist device (well vortex manipulator but we're not supposed to know that…) beeps

"And how. I'm picking up traces of limonite, pyroxene, and even Dark matter" Jack said looking at his device

"Any idea what it is?" I asked taking a few samples

"Not a clue, it could be a weapon, or a really big stapler. How's our friend?"

"She's dead" Owen said stating the obvious

"Yeah, thanks Quincy. She?"

"Judging by the size of her scull" he concluded

"How long have they been hear Tosh?" Tosh looked at her in hand devise

"From the depth they found them… 196 years, and 11-11.t months the grounds been disturbed so I can't be more accurate." She answered

"What killed her? The stapler?" I asked looking at it to me I looked more like a grabber claw from the games.

"Nah, see those shattered ribs" he pointed to the chest

"Yes I see them"

"I reckon she was shot"

"Let's get back to the hub and find out" Jack said walking out, Owen made for a ladder on one side of the ditch with the remains,

"Here" Gwen said helping him up "Whoo! You're so light! You're like a girl" She joked slapping him

"I'm not light, I'm wiry. Fat girls go mad for it" He retorts, I look to Tosh avoiding the two with my eyes but sadly my ears and mind were not spared "But I guess I don't need to tell you that"

By god you two stop it!" I said angrily as I walked out with Tosh, leave the two stunned in the tent. I sat in the SUV quietly as we speed back to the Hub,

"Tosh wright Kate up an excuse for her absents today" Jack ordered as we neared the school

"Fine" Tosh said clearly unhappy from earlier, by the time we stopped at school I had a flawless excuse to miss it.

Owen and Gwen where laughing as they fiddled under Toshiko's computer,

"I'm really sorry. I think your computer might be dead" Owen said to Tosh

"You're kidding, what happened?" She almost screeched running over

"Okay, so she said I was no good at sport…Hello? So I said 'Throw something to me and…"

"No what happened to the computer?"

"Oh. I kicked out the plug" Owen said sheepishly

"WHAT! I was running a translation program I'd written. I'd collected every scrap of alien language we've got and broken it down to the binary threads to see if there was a common derivation"

"That's a bit of a mouthful" Owen said and Gwen burst out laughing

"Sorry private joke, um, stupid joke" Gwen said

"We're supposed to be professionals. We've got a job to do." Tosh said angrily I looked up from my desk scowling at Owen and Gwen.

"She's right. You're right Tosh I'm sorry" Gwen said

"You'd better be" I whispered I had put so much hope to the program.

"Do you know what, Tosh? Sometimes I think that stick up your arse as got a stick up its arse" Owen said angrily before leaving, I was stunned my mouth stood agape at his comment, a few minutes after Tosh left I wanted to followed but the resources hear are much more adapt to finish my science essay.

It was midafternoon when I finished and went for lunch. I walked all around the town after words not wanting to go back to the hub for some reason. Around lunch my eye caught on to a familiar Asian walking out of a bar looking worried I took out a bit of alien tech I had been working on and put it up to my ear it let me hear long distances

"I saw you at the building site this morning what was in the case?" the Blond said I paled

"How do you know about Torchwood?" Tosh asked frightened

"There's stuff on the internet but you have to dig up bits and pieces from the police radios scanners, we also..."

"We?" I said to myself and was shadowed my Tosh

"We?"

"Scavengers" she sat down next to tosh "Collectors Just like you"

"Shit" I said

"_Kate Jack wants to talk to you"_ Owen's voice came through over the com

"Dam what did I do this time?"

_"__Something to do about your latest project" _

"How did he know? Oh never mind, I'll catch a cab and be there in 20" I said

So I got yelled at for taking an alien device of Torchwood grounds, got an extra paper for UNIT and other than that a long day of work. Ahead and then this

"The leg bones connected to the hip bone" Gwen said dancing around Owen, while he threw things at her

"Plodders" Owen said "Please stop singing, anything to stop you singing?" whined he looked a Jack who is standing up at his work station he laughs at Owen I finally join in as Tosh enters. "I don't know what you're all laughing at" he threw something across the room it flew dangerously close to my face.

"Hey" I protested before I continued singing.

"Stop singing, please don't sing, and please don't sing. Not listening" Owen said sticking his fingers in his ears and humming, and turned around back to his station Tosh came over

"What's going on?" She asked, I started to laugh as Owen threw something at Tosh

"You know the skeleton we found at the building site?" Gwen started "Well, Amanda Burton here has just completed the post-mortem" Gwen finished

"Okay, I can explain" Owen started

"As you may remember, at the building site, Owen said this was a woman killed by a single gunshot" I said

"I'd been their like a minute?"

"Since then he's had to tweak some of his initial conclusions. The first being that this isn't in fact a woman, but a man" I burst up laughing as Gwen finished

"A young man, A very girly man"

"But still ultimately a man. Then was the cause of death, Owen said GWS, Uh-UHH! The correct answer was…." I finished

"Unidentified trauma. But…" Owen tried to save himself

"Unidentified trauma?" Tosh asked

"You see it in RTAs, when something like a steering column or a post goes threw a body at a great velocity. But the one thing that could be ruled out was…" Gwen picked up again

"-gunshot wound"

"Gunshot wound, was there in fact any part of your prognosis that was right?" I asked I was having a blast with this

"I got that is was a – skeleton" He said Gwen points to him then touches my nose

"Yes! You did"

"You've just got past the point of…" Owen shouted at us as Tosh walked away

"Where did you train? Where did you train?" Gwen kept asking

"DID you train" I put in, he scowled at me I smiled and skipped away.

"Kate!" Owen shouted a few hours later

"What!"

"Will you look into devil worship from the time this guy died" he shouted back

"Sure why?"

"I'll tell you later, just do it" he said so I did I put in

"Devil worship in the early 19th century?" I called aloud

"Yes" he said I looked at the page

"Um, they ate eyeballs, they drank blood they had sex with animals…" I rattled off

"Anything about plucking out hearts?" He asked

"No not a thing" I said turning back to the page, which was incredibly interesting

"Dam" He sounded really disappointed he circled the skeleton

"Do you want me to look into the medical records maybe it was some weird medical procedure?" I said walking over to the autopsy room

"Yes please use my ID" He said I pulled up the hospital and entered his Id for his account before searching heart removed

A&amp;E: 2000-2002

DUTY DR.: Owen Harper

I searched Heart removed in the last few years and what I found was astounding

CLARKE, Emma case: 2471

DAVIES, Chris case: 2659

DOLTON, Roy case: 2871

DRISCOLL, Ollie case: 2883

GIBSON, Don case: 2918

... Melanie case: 3152

-WOLD, Harvey case: 3295

"Owen!" I shouted he came over and looked at the screen

"Thanks Ginger-, oh my god how far back does it go?"

"I don't know" the list was incredibly long one name caught Owen's eye MARMER, Lucy case 4291 it read,

"Marmer…" he types it in to another search window the screen reads

"Lucy Marmer, age: 43

Brought in DOA, sept 2001

Unidentified trauma

Ribs shattered

Heart removed

"The same as our skeleton" I whispered Owen had perked up like a dog that had caught a whiff of a trail.

"Heart removed. Records and post-mortem passed to operation Lowry" he paused to think "Operation Lowry…" he pulled up another search bar and with Torchwood clearance he typed in 45895 and searches 'operation Lowey'

On the three monitors their where three operations

Operation Lowry

Operation Dogtooth

Operation Eleanor

I pulled up more info on the victims

Victim: 37

Myra Bennett: 1970

Body found by daughter

Cause of Death- a hole punctured through the rib-cage the heart gone.

Unsolved

No burns around the wound. No residue of powders, gunshot ruled out.

"Heart removed" Owen said we went to the next one

"Heart removed" and the next

"Heart removed"

VICTIM: 39

RICHARD PLAYLE 1973

Case of Death – a hole punctured through the ribs. The heart

gone.

UNSOLVED

No burns around the wound. No residue of powders. Gunshot ruled out.

VICTIM: 40

MELANIE GOUGH 1974

Case of Death – a hole punctured through the ribs. The heart

gone.

UNSOLVED

No burns around the wound. No residue of powders. Gunshot ruled out.

I felt sick to my stomach after looking at the pictures and reading the analysis. I turned away as he kept scrolling through the victims

"How far back does it go?" he whispered he kept looking all where the same a hole punctured threw the rib-cage and the heart removed.

"This is impossible" I said looking on the screen resting my head on his shoulder. He picked up his phone and called Jack "You've got to see this" he said before hanging up

I hid in the back of Jack's office my stomach in knots hoping everything would go as planned Jack had given us five minutes from the CCTV footage I wrung my hands.

"Hey calm down this will all be ok" Jack said rubbing my back

"No it's not that it is the whole Tosh reading our minds, what did she get from me" I said

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really" i quickly covered up probably too quickly. The door opened and Tosh lead a blond the same blond I had seen that day in the club into the Hub Mary walks in, in awe of all we have. She walked around the water tower

"In Xanadu, did Kublai Khan

A stately pleasure-dome decree:

Where Alpha, the sacred river, ran

Through caverns measureless to man

Down to a sunless sea." (Kublai Khan by Samuel Taylor Coleridge) She recited to herself

"So where is it lover?" she called I wanted to slap her for her tone

"Stay here, Jack my boss has got it" she said walking to the armory were Jack had had the Artifact. Jack took this as his queue quietly getting up and with the artifact walking around to the door.

"Be quick, I've got a long journey ahead of me" she started running a hand down Tosh's shirt over her heart I felt sick knowing what she meant "I might need something to eat before I go"

"Is this what you're looking for?" Jack said holding up the artifact from the small deck

"Jack!" Tosh said scared he walks down the catwalk

"Friend of mine - let's call him Vincent. That was his name, after all. Regular guy, girlfriend, likes his sport, likes a beer. He starts acting a little ... strange, a little distracted. Suddenly he disappears for a couple of months. He comes back, and we've gotta start calling him Vanessa. Since then I've always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character." Jack said he looks to Mary "Sorry, we haven't been introduced yet, Captain Jack Harkness. My guess is you're not from around these parts" he finished in a heavy western accent "Now this, this is incredible. You know what it is?"

"It's a transporter. Mary was a political prisoner -she was exiled her. Look jack…"

"You've got half of it right. Mary… it is Mary, isn't it? You want to tell her the really interesting bit?" Jack says they waits for the response "No? Chatty, isn't she? I don't know how you got a word in edgeways, Tosh. It's a two-man transporter or whatever you people may be. You might be squids, for all I know, a two-squid transporter. Room for one prisoner and one guard, you want to tell us what happened to the guard, Mary?"

"I killed him, but I was disturbed" she said "then another came- a soldier, he shot me so I plunged my new human hand into his chest and plucked out his heart"

"And that's what you've been doing ever since" Owen said disgustedly

"This form needs to be fed" she reasoned

"All the punctures were all about the size of a fist. My god all those people you killed all those people" I said from the catwalk

"I fled before any more soldiers came, I had so much to explore! And how I loved this body, so soft so wicked. The power such a body has in this world, within years the forest had gone, transporter was safely buried under the spread of the city, I didn't care. I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home"

"And you've been killing ever since" Jack said disgusted

"I knew there might come a time when my situation here became complicated, but I was safe as long as I knew where the transporter was"

"And then the machine was uncovered"

"As soon as the air touched its surface, I could feel it. And then I found my Toshiko my beautiful Toshiko"

"Owen NO!" Tosh yelled, Mary moved in a blur, she ran to the armory and grabbed a knife then up the stairs holding the knife pressed to her neck.

"Let her go Mary!" Jack commanded

"Don't"

"Let her go" he said

"Toshiko, tell them to give me the transporter" Mary said

"I can't Mary" she said close to tears

"How this? I'll exchange Toshiko for that one" she motioned to me my blood ran cold "Your choice"

"Just put the knife down" Owen reasoned

"Did you hear him? He didn't want to, did he?" Mary said to Tosh

"Please, don't"

"That's what they think of you. That's who you've been working with for all these years"

"It's not true Tosh, don't listen" Owen said

"But not me whatever I've done it doesn't change the way I feel about you, we have a connection Toshiko something real"

"Please" Tosh pleaded

"Keep the knife and I'll give you the transporter myself" Jack said holding out the transporter, Mary pushed Tosh towards Owen watching the transporter with hungry eyes, Jack handed it to her,

"You smell different to them" She "And she is different than any I have met but don't tell her" she whispered looking over her shoulder to me but talking so only he could hear, he took her hint

"That's nothing, it's when you compare teeth with a British guy, that's when it's really scary" Jack said

"What are you?"

"I don't know" he said seriously

"And you would put me in a cage?" she said suddenly the transporter activated "What's happening?"

"Oh that, I re-programed it for you, it's set to enable" Jack said there was a whooshing sound and she disappeared into a white light that streamed to the roof and disappeared.

"Has she gone home" Tosh asked desperately

"I reset the co-ordinates"

"Where to?"

"The center on the sun, it shouldn't be hot. I mean we sent her there at night and everything" Jack said dismissively

"You killed her" Tosh accused

"Yes" he said harshly he turned and walked away towards his office, Tosh started to cry and looked towards the ceiling where Mary had left. I walked over to Tosh and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder we stayed like this for what seemed like hours until she calmed down.

"Tosh with me" Jack said "Kate go home" his voice was harsh. I looked up at him his eyes showed the exact same thing a hard anger, but not directed towards me. I picked up my bag and left, running after Owen.

**Again I'm sorry that this was late but look an entire episode in one! next we are going to get to They Keep Killing Suzie, which is one of my favorite episodes and it's really long so tell me if you want only two chapters of multiple because its around 26 pages!**

**Review**


	10. they keep killing Suzie

**Sorry this Is late but this is a full 26 pages so enjoy, I've been swapped with stuff so I am trying to get this up as fast as I can so please stick with this!**

**-Elle**

THEY KEEP KILLING SUZIE

**_Torchwood. _**

**_Outside the Government, beyond the Police._**

**_Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future. _**

**_The 21_****_st_****_ century is when everything changes, _**

**_and you've got to be ready_**.

The SUV pulled up at the crime scene, it was blocked of by yellow tape and crawling with police We got out of the car, all in sunglasses on holding the cases of equipment.

"Ah so you're team Torchwood, my team bitches about you all the time" a dark lady said looking us over

"And you are?"

"Detective Swanson" she said

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness" he shook her hand

"So I've heard, are you always this dressy for a murder investigation?" she said Jack whips of his sunglasses

"What, you'd rather me naked?" I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and tugged on my ponytail flipping the end over my shoulder

"God help me the stories are true" she says as Jack puts his sunglasses back on

"So who's the victim?" I ask she looks at me with the she is way too young to be here

"That's victims, plural. Yesterday a man was murdered at 96 Oakham Street. Alex Arwyn—28 single, estate agent. Here we go, that's from the scene of the crime" she handed Jack a file filled with pictures "Today in here we get two more, Mark and Sara Briscoe, both 33 married, he's a surveyor and she works in education." I looked at the pictures filled with a bloody bed and a man-, Jack snapped the file shut

"What about the smears of blood? Is that writing?"

"Work in progress come in side and see the finished thing" Swanson said leading us into the house.

"Oh my god…" Gwen said looking at the bedroom, on the bed are the bodies laid out and lifeless their throats ripped open and blood covering the white spread, but that wasn't what made my blood run cold it was the message written in the blood of the couple

**TORCHWOOD**

"Looks like somebody wants your attention" the Directive said

"They've got it" Jack answered coldly

"We found a few of the killer's hairs from the first murder. Lab results should be in soon" she said brushing of Jack's comment

"Good, we'll need that, now if you could clear the room. Some of this equipment is strictly need to know" I said ushering her out

"It was only a matter of time" Swanson mutters

"What was?" Jack asked she pauses in her exit

"Torchwood walks all over this city, like you own it. Now these people are paying the price- ordinary people ripped apart with your name written in their own blood. From where I'm standing Captain Jack Harkness You did this" she said leaving the room with the rest of her SOCO team, I closed the door behind her

"Bitch" I muttered at the door Owen put a hand on my shoulder warning me against anymore

"Still, at least we've got a head start. If it's someone we pissed off, that narrows it down to … oh four or five million" Owen said snapping his gloves into place

"And that's only the humans, tosh how are we doing? And Kate see if you can identify the type of weapon used" Jack said

We walked out to the SUV where Tosh was running the victims threw the computer to see if the victims are on our database

"There's no record of Mr. and Mrs. Briscoe on our database, or yesterday's victim and no link between him and the Briscoe's. No connection between any of them" Tosh said jack looked to me for my conclusion

"Knife, no different than a kitchen knife" I said, an officer hands Swanson a file folder but Tosh beets her to it pulling up DNA results

"Jack? They've got the results on the killer's hair" Tosh said

"Initial findings say, Caucasian male, early 40's smoker drinks tequila. Doesn't match any DNA profiles. Only thing of interest is a compound we've never seen before. Recognize it?" we all looked at the file

EARLY FORTIES

SMOKER

SMOKER

DRINKS TEQUILA

NO DNA MATCH

UNKNOWN COMPOUND - ##B67

"Oh we're in trouble" Owen whistled looking at the compound

"What is it?"

"Compound B67" he says my heart drops

"You're kidding?" Jack says seriously

"Retcon, he's got retcon in his blood"

"Shit!" I almost screamed Gwen eyes wide threw her hand over my mouth, a habit that was now very common in the group.

"Maybe we are responsible" Tosh said

"Compound B67 aka retcon aka the magic ingredient in the amnesia pill"

"And this belongs to us? This killer is someone we gave the amnesia pill to?" Gwen asked as Ianto entered the conference room

"Is he remembering that he's a serial killer? Or is he becoming a serial killer because of the retcon?" Owen said more stating than asking

"Wait a minute, I've taken Retcon" Gwen said worriedly

"Then you'd better stay away from sharp objects, So Ianto how many people have we given amnesia pills to" I deadpanned Gwen looked a little hurt and it was defiantly not what she wanted to hear but the words where out of my mouth and I wasn't going to take them back.

"2,008" he answered

"Hey want if they all become psychotic?!" Owen said exuberantly

"D'you have to sound so happy" Tosh asked

"I'm just saying mean streets!"

"Tosh, narrow the list down to fit Swanson's profile. Kate start checking them out as fast as you can. Gwen, Owen there's got to be a link between the victims, find the link find the killer Get to it!" Jack said standing up we all got up to follow him, but Gwen stays in her seat

"Jack? If there is a link, why don't we just ask the victims ourselves?" She said

"Not the right time for a séance, thank you very much" Jack said turning again

"The first time I meat Torchwood you had that glove" she said

"Heh-heh, no way" Jacks face was cold

"Defiantly not" my voice shook slightly at the thought of it

"Not after what it did to Suzie" Owen finished

"It brings people back to life, we could question the murder victims" She reasoned

"That's exactly what she said, she was one of us, we trusted her and now she's dead cos of that thing" Owen said

"I don't know about trusted her but she was one of us Gwen" I said trying to make her understand

"The glove is safe where it belongs" Jack said, but Gwen wasn't done she got up and looked him in the eye

"These murders are happening because of torchwood, so Torchwood has got to do something" she said I looked at him to see him actually consider it…

"It fell through the rift about forty years ago, lay at the bottom of the bay till we dredged it up. I always figured this wasn't just lost. Whoever had it wanted rid of it" Jack said taking the glove out of the box. I was mad, I was beyond mad at Jack and the rest of the team for this.

"Yah and maybe it should have stayed that way!" I seethed Jack ignored me

"You know we never gave it a cool name" Owen lamented

"I thought we called it the Resurrection Gauntlet?" Tosh said Owen looked pointedly at her

"_COOL_ name" he repeated

"Risen Mitten?" Ianto said they looked around "I think it is catchy" he defended

We stood in the cold storage room around the body of Alex Arwyn's body, jack had given Ianto a stop watch and he was quite content with it. Jack picked up the glove and put it on

"Jack you ok?" Gwen said

"Don't forget, the maximum resurrection time is two minutes, and that's only because Suzie had practice. The most I'm likely to get it thirty seconds." Jack said his voice almost at a yell "Tosh you ready?"

"Ready and recording, this man was victim number one name: Alex Arwyn" she said

Jack put his hand on the man's head, concentrating

"Come on, Alex come back" he said trying to give him something to latch on to

"How does it work?" Gwen asked, I hissed this was horrible I couldn't be closer than two feet to the glove without hearing Suzie's voice

_"__Don't do that Kathrine Jane, don't play with the grown up toys_" she would say if I got close to the glove

"You just sort of feel, like reaching out into the dark finding the dead, I can't… I don't… Ah" he pulled the glove of as though it had burned him "Damn! Ahg! Nothing, sorry never was good with this thing, Owen?" he asks offering the glove to him

"I tried last time, we all had a go it only responded to Suzie" he said, well that wasn't all true I hadn't tried it. Not that I was going to say anything of course.

"Well, I never had a go" Gwen said I looked at her like she was crazy. Owen and Jack look at her before handing her the glove. Which she puts on

"It's cold" she says as she shoves her hand in

"it' warms up, the glove relies on some sort of empathy, maybe compassion and-"

"Just be yourself" I said bluntly, Gwen put her hand on Alex's head and the reaction is immediate, she gasped and arched her back looking at the roof. Alex opened his eyes

"Somebody help me! Oh my god, help me, help me!" he yelled

"Alex I need you to listen to me" Jack said calmly looking down at the man

"Somebody help Me!" the man on the table continued

"That's what we are doing Alex, you were attacked. Do you know who it was?" I asked softly but firmly

"Who are you?" he asked

"How long?" Owen asked Ianto

"Where am i?"

"Fifteen seconds" Ianto said

"Who are you?" he says

"I'm just trying to help sweetheart, I'm just trying to help" Gwen says getting to emotional for the glove, Jack looked at her seeing it to

"I want my mum. Please! Let me see my mum…" the made out before the machine flat-lined and Alex died again

"He's gone" I said moving away for the table

"Let me try again!" Gwen pleaded

"Gwen he's dead" Jack reasoned

"But I can bring him back!" she said her voice breaking

"The Glove only works once" I looked at her she didn't see it.

"But I can do it just let me try" She said tears running down her face

"Gwen look at me" Jack commanded she looked at him "He's gone" she finally relented

"That was amazing, she's a natural, twenty-four seconds!" Ianto said happily

"Give Ianto a stopwatch and he's happy" Owen snarked

"It's the button at the top" Ianto concluded, Jack looked to Gwen she looked miserable

"What do you think Gwen, do you want to stop?" he said quietly

"Yes" she answered

"Then who is going to use to glove?" Ianto asked

"Kate, last time she didn't try" Owen said they all looked at me, I wanted to run but I wasn't going to make a big scene

"Fine"

Jack handed me the glove and I stood behind the second victim Mark Briscoe, Jack looked at me as I put the glove on. Earlier I had thrown a bit of a hissy fit about the glove.

"Kate put it on!" he said I slid my hand into the freezing metal; I may have squeaked as it was pulled farther up my arm.

"Recording, victim number two: Mark Briscoe" Tosh said from her station, I put my hand to the body.

"Oh, god I can feel him, it's like… oh so now it's warm" I said as the glove heated up, Mark opened his eyes.

"Hey there, just look at me. Look me in the eye. That's it" Jack said to the man on the table

"Where am i?" Mark said

"You've been hurt, we don't have much time but we need to know who attacked you" Jack said

"Is my wife all right?" I smiled faithful even in death.

"We're looking after her, the man who was it?" I said

"It was that man, he belonged to Pilgrim, and he went to Pilgrim"

"What's Pilgrim?"

"Oh my god he had a knife" Mark whispered and you could tell he had been scared very scared

"No, Mark, he's gone. We don't have long, what was his name?" Jack pushed

"Thirty-five seconds" Ianto warned

"Max, never knew his surname" he said sensing the urgency of the situation

"Trying Max and Pilgrim get a description" Tosh said from her station

'You got to give us more so we can catch him" Jack said

"His going" Owen said softly I nodded I could feel it the rope fraying

"There was… there was someone who knew him better that woman, she was always talking to him" he struggled to get the words out

"What was her name?" I pleaded mentally trying to get him more time

"where's my wife?" he cried like a scared child

"Her name!" jack exclaimed

"Suzie" he uttered before leaving us. I stopped cold as I made sense of what he had said: Suzie.

"One minute five seconds wow Kate" Ianto said I pulled of the glove almost tossing it onto the table behind me.

"Jack? Did I hear that right?" Tosh said

"Could be anyone, could be anyone. There must be lots of women called Suzie" Owen reasoned I was still shocked at the result of the resurrection

"Not connected to this case" Jack said

"There must be lots of women called Suzie" Owen said again and I wanted to believe him but I knew he was right.

"Not connected to this case. We've been talking to the wrong corpse"

Tosh entered the conference room the rest of us were already seated around the table. Tosh put the file on the table before starting her technobabble.

"Pilgrim, a religious support group, more like a debating society" she started I sat up vaguely remembering hearing about this "Meaning of life, does god exist? All that stuff." That's a girl in class's sister went to it or goes to it "the point is, it was tiny more like a hobby, run by Mark Briscoe's wife Sara. She had all that stashed in her wardrobe. Handwritten and photocopied, that's why we couldn't find any records. She wasn't even online" Tosh she was still trying to figure out how the was possible, I smiled at her confusion. Tosh sat down adding even more to my little scene

"No mention of Suzie or Max?" Jack asked

"Not a word, she didn't even keep a register" I said looking at the file, that was surprising no count of how successful it was, nothing.

"It wouldn't be our Suzie, though. She wouldn't go to that support group bollocks" Owen said I nodded

"How do you know? I mean, were you friends? Any of you? Who was her best friend in this place?" Gwen said I shrugged I had been too busy hatting her guts to be friends

"She sort of kept to herself" Owen said shrugging it off

"Well, then. If she needed to talk maybe that's exactly where she'd go a group of strangers" Gwen pointed out. She was right

"Could be, you've got a point Gwen. Time we got to know our deceased colleague a little better"

We pulled up outside of the storage rooms, it was pouring.

"I am sooo wet" I said trying to shield myself from the rain with my skinny stick arms as we walked to the storage door

"Have I got this right? When I die, you get to keep all my possessions?" Gwen said Jack punched in the code 74118 "My whole life's gonna get stashed in a locker?"

"Rules and regulations" Jack answered

"And what if I leave all my stuff to Rhys?"

"We'll stash him away too" Jack answered as the door started to open I was still moaning about being wet, when Jack spoke again "Tread carefully people this is the life of Suzie Costello" he said mournfully I hadn't been here for three months not since we had put everything in hear from her home. The room was full of boxes with the Torchwood logo; I walked over the turned on the light. I could imagine my storage room from looking at hers, full of really nothing important but memories only the team would share.

"That's all we are in the end a pile of boxes" Tosh said sadly, Jack gave the go ahead for us to start going through the boxes. I had no luck on the first one

"Is her father still alive?" Gwen asked looking at a picture

"We don't know" Tosh answered

But you must have looked him up? To tell him his daughter was dead"

"When Suzie left Torchwood, she was on the run. She wiped all her records, I couldn't retrieve her files, she was good at computers, heck she was good at everything" Tosh said

"She was good at murder too, laugh a minute that was Suzie" I said darkly almost everyone knew of my dislike towards her if not had heard of it. I looked up Tosh was in another pile of books so I went back to mine humming softly.

"What is that?" Gwen said to Jack

"A book, Emily Dickinson poet" he answered and that is when I found it smashed between two books, a yellow flier

"Jack she's a part of it" I said in a voice I couldn't place

"That proves it then, no choice. It's time Suzie came back"

I sat on the edge of the stairs as the other crowed around her body, I held the glove it wasn't on my hand, I just looked at it. So much power in a tiny little glove,

"Do we all get frozen?" Gwen asked looking at Suzie's body warily

"Rules and regulations" Jack said for the second time that day,

"For how long?"

"Forever" I said the looked at me "What Rules and regulations don't you read?" I accused

"Recording" Tosh says I stand up and walk to Suzie's head standing behind it,

"Have you got your stopwatch?" Owen asked Ianto, I looked around the team was giving Suzie's body strange looks

"Always" Ianto said finally Tosh broke

"I'll record from my station, I'm sorry but I can't look her in the eye" she said hurrying of I wanted to follow her,

"Anyone else?" Jack asked Gwen moved slightly up the stairs out of Suzie's view

"Any advice? Since you know she shot me" I asked looking at her

"Just try and be sympathetic like you were with the last one, think of it as a chance for her to redeem herself" Jack said patting my shoulder I huffed.

I put my hand on Suzie's head, I felt my back arch up towards the ceiling but then nothing just flashes of right before her death. They went so quick I couldn't catch them. I gasped trying to find her

"I'm getting a reading, uh no! It's gone" Owen said from the monitories I opened my eyes

"I couldn't find her just memories of her last moments" I said "I think she's too far gone"

"What do we do now?" I took off the glove setting it down

"Nothing we can do, that's it we're out of options" Jack said I almost sighed in relief

"There's always the knife, when she killed all those people she always used the knife, it's made out of the same material as the glove" Owen said, I silently cursed him

"We've seen it before, like a kind of resonance, the glove seems to work better it the knife is involved like a closed circuit" Tosh clarified

"Then let's use it" Gwen said

"Small detail, the knife was used to kill people, she's already dead" I said hopping to stop this now

"All right so we kill her again" no such luck

We waited in Jack's office while he got the knife out, the wicked looking knife.

"Ianto?" Owen asked looking for a name, Ianto paused before dramatically uttering

"Life knife" we all nodded the Life knife and Risen mitten

I had my hand on Suzie's head, as Jack ran the knife down her arm

"Anything?" he asked me

"No, there was a spark but… Jack you're going to have to do this properly" I sighed I had my eyes closed trying to concentrate on finding her so I missed the interchange between Jack and Owen, Jack plunged the knife into her chest.

"What the hell" Jack said as the light exploded behind my eyes, I felt Suzie breath underneath my hand, I gasped and opened my eyes to see Suzie alive and looking around

"Suzie? Listen it's me" Jack said firmly getting her attention or trying to, I moved just out of her line of sight.

"I've got to go! I can't stay they know" She said panicking reliving her last thoughts

"Just look, Suzie look into my eyes, look at where you are" Jack repeated

"I've got to go" she said struggling

"Think back try to remember, Suzie look at me!" he demanded, Suzie looked around her eyes settling on the knife still in her chest

"Jack, oh my god. There's a knife in my chest, did Kate kill me?" she asked I stiffened at the comment she was probably right a late night with the knife nobody to see what happened- _no Kate stay focused_

"You killed yourself remember" Jack said coldly I was still trying to grasp the little empathy I had for her

"I shot myself" she wailed

"We've got to ask you about Pilgrim"

"No, wait a minute didn't I kill you?" she said I looked at him but he surged that off

"Never mind that, we need names and details"

"Who's using the glove?" she asked

"Long time no see" I said darkly

"Oh, wouldn't you know it, Kathrine Jane bloody Lewis" oh look all my empathy for her just flew out of the window

"Thirty seconds" Ianto looking at the watch

"When you were in Pilgrim you gave the amnesia pill to a man, Max do you remember?" jack asked

"What? You brought me all the way back, just for Max!?" she said angrily

"Well what were you expecting just a; hi, hello, how is death?" I snarked but was ignored

"We need to find him, who is he? What is his surname?" Jack almost screamed

"He was some loser"

"We're losing her" Owen said, I put all my force into it

"Stay here dam you!" I said forcing the connection

"Kate no, don't force it!"

"She is not getting away, stay here!" I screamed at her trying to force her to stay with the glove putting all my though and mind into it. I should have listen to Jack and let her go because as soon as I had said that I was thrown back by the glove into a cart full of instruments.

"I told you to stop" Jack said coming to help me up but Owen was their first, putting his arms around me and looking for the pulse on my non-gloved wrist.

"It's all right, I've got you, hold on" he said as he found my pulse, I put my arm around him trying to get up and failing and hitting my head again, I tried to mumble something. "Okay, pulse. She's all right we need to get her some fresh air, can you give me a hand?" I tried to move and get up myself but Owen wouldn't let me "For god sakes Kate take it easy"

"Um excuse me, I'm still counting" Ianto said pointing to the monitor

"Um Ianto, Suzie is dead" Owen said harshly

"No, according to this equipment she is just unconscious" Ianto said motioning to the monitor, Owen jumped up and ran to the monitors, Jack came over and helped me up putting an arm around my waist to keep me standing on my shaking legs

"He's right, she's alive! Suzie is still alive. She's bloody breathing" Owen cried in disbelief I looked at Suzie I could see her pupils moving under her eyelids,

"She can't be…" Jack said

"Dam, I really fucked up" I said hanging my head, Jack got up and grabbed the knife from her chest

"Nope still breathing theirs no stopping her She. Won't. Die." Owen said as if resigning to the truth of the situation,

"One minute thirty and counting" Ianto said the hub was deathly quiet besides the steady mocking pulse of the heart monitor.

I sat outside the interrogation room on the steps watching Suzie slumped in the chair, Jack and Gwen passed me. He put a file on the table and sat down across from her.

"How long has it been?" her voice was raspy

"Three months"

"When can I die? I just want to die. Can't you leave me alone?" she said I almost snorted

"Like you get off that easy" I said

"You seem to be stuck" Jack clarified as Suzie shot me a dirty look I shrugged and glared back she tried to look innocent and pathetic

"But, am I gonna stay like this? For how long?"

"We don't know" Gwen said shaking her head sadly

"Can I see my father?"

"No"

"You wiped your records, we had no trace of him" Gwen answered she was being to kind, to gently typical Gwen but Suzie didn't deserve it

"So he doesn't even know I'm dead?"

"Well you're not anymore" I put in she looked at me again

"This is sick" she scoffed

"I couldn't agree more" I mumbled

"You started it, right now we've got an investigation underway" Jack said pushing a folder in front of Suzie, it was full of pictures of the people we know went to Pilgrim "Pilgrim" he said starting, "You visited these meetings and gave an amnesia pill to Max, how do we find him?"

"What for? What did he do? He was just an ordinary bloke" Suzie asked confused

"We think the Retcon triggered a psychosis, he's started killing"

"How many victims?" she asked sitting up to look at the file

"Three same as you" Gwen said placing the file folder with the victims on the table for Suzie

"We need to know how much Retcon you gave him" Owen said over the PA Suzie looked up

"Owen, scared to face me?" she teased

"You frighten the shit out of me" he said I cracked a smile at his honesty

"What about Toshiko?"

"Yeah she's here, all the gang happy days. But the amnesia pill how much did you give him?"

"One a week, every week for two years" she said I blanched well no wonder

"Christ no wonder!" Owen said over the PA

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jack asked angrily

"I just, I wanted someone to talk to, about this place. It was driving me mad, and he was just, he listened that's all he just listened. Every week I'd finish talking I gave him the pill" I actually I agreed slightly you do at the end of the day want someone to talk to,

"You overdosed him" I accused

"I didn't know that! I keep getting it wrong, is that why you brought me back? It never stops being my bloody fault" she wailed dramatically I rolled my eyes

"What was his surname" Jack said not buying it either

"I don't know. All I did was talk about me It's all my fault isn't? Can't I just die?" oh shut up I thought and got up walking up the stairs to the main room of the Hub.

"Owen I need a breath" I said as I walked to the cog door. I had a pounding head ache and needed a large space. I sat on the dock by the water and pulled out my phone, three missed calls "Dam" I said reading who they were from, all Eugene.

"Eugene?" I said calling him

"Hello?"

"Hey its Kate you called me"

"Oh yeah sorry but I've been trying to get through to you all night"

"No I'm not all right, I really fuck things up and-" I said

"Slow down, hey its ok" he said

"No it's not it is really not and by god I can't tell you" I said "Look I'm sorry I called you" I quickly hung up and stared out across the bay.

_"__Kate I don't know where you ran off to but get your ass to the SUV pronto_" Jack said over the com I smiled putting my worries and headache aside I hurried off to the SUV were Jack, Owen and Gwen were waiting

"Sorry I was at the docks" I said climbing in next to Gwen

"The Wolf bar do you know it?" Jack said in response,

"I've heard it from school but not really" I answered as we speed of to the bar

"How old are you?" the guard asked

"17" I answered boldly he looked at me and was about to ask me to leave when Owen intervened

"She's with us" he said gesturing to Jack and Gwen who nodded I turned beet red and Owen smiled and pulled me along with him into the bar. The music hit me like a ton of bricks

"As if I didn't have a pounding headache, bloody hell how do you stand this?" I ask/screamed Owen he just shook his head

"Owen, Gwen cover the exits Kate stick with me" Jack said into the coms so we could hear him

"Wait till your 18 then we'll have some fun" Owen said over the music, I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his arm

"It's the glove Kate it gets inside your head," Suzie said over the com talking about the headache

"Yah ok, stop it Suzie I don't need any more to worry about right now" I shot back at her I heard a slight chuckle

"Any sign of Lucy Makenzie?" Gwen asked

"Nothing yet keep looking, move around"

"Keep alert people, remember Max is described as 40, six-three, six four, stocky, short dark hair and a tattoo down his left arm" Jack repeated from our earlier briefing in the car

"That narrows it down" Owen said drolly I looked trying to see where he was but to no avail all the people at leased a foot or so taller than me and were their body's up against me as I tried to get threw made it increasingly difficult to think. Jack must have seen my discomfort because he led us over to a smaller less crowded aria

"You ok?"

"Yah fine just not great with all the people, let's keep looking" I said taking a deep breath and plunging back into the search Jack right behind me, "Jack I think have a match" I said looking at a man drinking at the bar, I move towards him I could only see his left side so when he got up and turned showing no tattoo on his arm I backed down listening in on the coms

"Hey do I know you?" I boy slurred next to me, I looked up he was from school why he was here beats me

"No"

"Yes you go… to, oh I go to school with you" he said I face palmed, great a drunken boy in a bar recognizes me

"Yah I know you do your parents know you're here?" I asked trying to scare him

"Yep-"

_"__Kate sorry to interrupt you conversation but we are here for a reason_" Gwen said

"I didn't start it and I know"

"I got a match on our girl, Lucy Mackenzie the student" Owen shouted I moved towards him shadowing Jack

"That's her that is defiantly her" Suzie said

"It's too late he's going over" Owen said rushing over and pinning Max's to the ground "got the bastard" he said Suzie must have been able to get a good look him because

"That isn't him" Came her warning, I looked around in time to see another man with a knife headed towards Lucy fitting all the descriptions. Gwen was standing in between them I took off

"Gwen behind you!" Suzie shouted moments before I collided with Gwen pushing her out of harm's way, I looked up Max's knife was heading straight for me at point blank. Jack grabbed Max's arm making him drop the knife twisting it. Before pulling a stun gun on him

"That one's for Ianto, Risen mitten, life knife and the good old stun gun, come on lets get him out of here" Jack said I nodded before helping Gwen up

"Suzie, you saved my life" she said into the com

"Maybe I came back for a reason" she said softly I rolled my eyes not letting anyone sees but I was mad, I saved her bloody life not Suzie!

I sat at my computer Jack and Owen were down in the faults with Max; Suzie was back in the interrogation room with Gwen keeping her company if anyone asked me I would say they were getting to close. I watched them on the CCTV footage but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"You ok Kate?" Tosh asked

"Yah I just have a pounding headache all be fine"

"Kate I need that paper in my office" Jack called I looked up before getting up with it in hand; I was surprised I had been able to finish it after all that had happened.

I walked to his office and sat down handing him the paper that he skimmed over it. BANG Gwen burst into the room throwing back the door and storming over the Jack

"I had a boyfriend how like to make grand entrances, it got kind of boring but he was one of twins. Twin acrobats so I put up with it. Man I really got to write that book maybe even illustrate it. I can talk for a long time, a very long time-" Jack's little story was cut off by Gwen who had started to pace stopped and leaned over the desk looking at him.

"It takes me a while to piece things together" she started

"Meaning?"

"Suzie had the glove; you put her in charge of it. Tell me Jack did you ever ask about her father?"

"No-" I started but Gwen cut me off

"GET out Kate you have been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since we brought the glove out So GO GET OUT" she said pointing to the door I was shocked I had never been yelled at before by any of the team

"Fine" I said and left the room grabbing my stuff and practically running out of the hub and into the tourist shop, I pushed out of the door ignoring Ianto's calls and stormed out of the range of the cameras I knew that they could see me on without trying. I didn't know I was crying till someone told me

"You ok mate?"

"Yes I'm fine" I said wiping my cheeks and hurrying of to my car. I sat on the hood of my car, before stretching out leaning against the windshield of my car. I looked over to the other teams cars

"I'm just taking you to see you father and that's it ok?" Gwen said helping Suzie into her car, a few away from me

"Gwen what the hell do you think you are doing" I said getting up and jumping over to the car

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Gwen said worriedly

"Gwen I repeat what the hell do you think you are doing?" I was livid

"Look Kate you can either run back to the Hub or you can stay with us" Suzie said weakly from the car, I looked into the night back towards the Hub then back at the car and without a second thought got in the back of it and closed the door behind me.

We drove for a while in silence, I could not believe I had gotten so rashly into the car. I mostly tuned out on the conversation they had trying to ignore the pounding pain in my head that was becoming more and more intense

"A bit more color in your cheeks" Gwen said looking over at Suzie

"The company is doing wonders" she said smiling but there was a cold edge in her tone that made me think she intended more from her comment. Then she said something I would never forget "That night my last night on earth, or so I thought. Before I shot myself I shot Jack right through the head" she said I sat up

"What?"

"I killed him; stone dead and then he just stood up and lived, am I right? Did that happen?" she finished I was flabbergasted and sure Gwen would shoot her down

"Yes, it did"

"SO he can survive a bullet through the head?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I don't know, he won't explain properly said something happened to him a while back, He said he can't die ever" Gwen said she was obviously in the dark herself

"And he gets to make decisions about whether I'm allowed to live? It's all very easy for Captain Jack isn't it" Suzie said scoffing

"Do you ever wonder?" Suzie started to ask

"What?"

"Who he is?"

"All the time" Gwen said and really I couldn't agree more. I looked at my phone knowing Jack and the rest of the team would have watched the CCTV footage of the aria after Gwen and Suzie, but I had gotten no calls or text in the last thirty minute and it was starting to worry me. But rattling around in my head is the truth: Jack Can't Die.

"Oh god driving at night" Gwen said yawning and trying to stay awake, she turned on the radio.

"Oh my god" Suzie said listening to the song,

"I don't know this one" Gwen said I vaguely recognized it

"It's ancient, my mom used to sing it to me when I was a kid. All those years ago before I died" Suzie said starting to cry, and turned to the window, Gwen shifted uncomfortably. I watched the scene, after a few uncomfortable shifts form Gwen and a few tears later Suzie looked over barely and watched Gwen's reaction before crying again.

I sat with my head in my hand staring out of the window; it felt like something was pounding up against the inside of my scull. I held down a whimper as it hit harder and harder.

"Tired?" Suzie asked Gwen

"No, I'm fine" She said yawing but trying to cover it

"Don't want you sleeping at the wheel, one corpse is enough for this car" Suzie said jokingly

"Don't say that"

"What?"

"Corpse, because you're not" Gwen said shaking me out of my trance sure enough Suzie was looking more and more alive.

"Then what am I?"

"I don't know, you're just not" she said "When you're dead, when you die what happens?" she asked

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth"

"Are you sure?" Suzie said

"Tell me" Gwen said I shook my head, we all get there in the end why would you want to know?

"Are you religious?"

"Sort of, you know"

"Well do you believe in heaven?" Suzie asked

"I dunno"

"Yes you do, what do you believe"

"Stupid, but I always sort of think, well you know white light and all that my gran will be there. The smell of carbolic" Gwen listed fantasizing

"Your faith never left primary school"

"So what's out there?"

"Nothing, just nothing" she said in an empty voice

"But if there's nothing, what's the point of it all?" Gwen said I agreed wishing I didn't have to hear this

"This is driving through the dark, all this stupid, tiny stuff. We're just  
animals, howling in the night, cos it's better than silence. I used to think about  
Torchwood, all those aliens, coming to Earth ... What the hell for? But it's just  
instinct. They come here cos there's life, that's all, moths around a flame creatures  
clinging together in the cold." She said

"So when you die, it's just" I said

"Darkness"

"And you're all alone?"

"I didn't say that" Suzie started I felt my stomach drop

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I was so desperate to come back? There's something out there in the dark, and it's moving" She said I gulped and looked back out the window.

Gwen got out of the car, to go get Suzie a wheel chair when we got to the hospital.

"Suzie what is going on?" I said looking at her,

"What do you mean Kathrine Jane" she shrugged off

"You know what mean Suzie-" I stopped as Gwen came back pushing a chair and helping Suzie out I climbed out after them then I followed them into the hospital. Gwen pushed Suzie into a room where a man was hooked up to a monitor, Suzie walked over to the man. As we entered the room I was hit by a huge wave of pain.

"Ah, what the-" I said backing up against the wall, clutching my head. "God my head" I gasped, I pulled my hand way from my head, It was covered in blood. "Suzie what is going on?" Gwen looked at me wide eyed

"Oh my god Kate" she said turning from Suzie, giving Suzie a perfect shot at Gwen's head. Gwen collapsed on the floor.

"Suzie-"

"Oh Kathrine Jane you are getting shot through the head" She said taking off her head scarf and examining the entry hole "Slowly and believe me it hurts, but it is just what you deserve. Look Kathrine Jane I'm almost better."

"No, no, no" I said collapsing against the wall and sliding down it.

"Dad, its Suzie" Suzie said leaning over the hospital bed, the man stirred and opened his eyes; when he recognized Suzie the filled with shock and horror. "Hello Dad" she said before ripping the tube out of his mouth leaving him gasping for breath. "And goodbye" she said as the heart machine went berserk.

"What are you doing?" I tried to scream

"Oh, that was worth coming back for, sending him into the darkness that is just what the bastard deserves" she said pushing me into the hall way leaving Gwen unconscious on the floor and her father gasping for his last breaths. As Suzie pushed me down the hall I desperately tried to grab a nurse, Suzie saw my attempt and pushed my hand almost caringly into my lap, I tried to call out multiple times but I couldn't I was losing the battle. Finally she pushed me out of the building and back towards the car, and then she picked up her phone.

"Did you like the poem, Jack?" she asked I could barely hear Jack on the other end

"Suzie don't let her die. The glove is killing Kate and keeping you alive" Jack said worriedly

"I know"

"Then stop" I struggled to open my eyes

"I get to live, and she dies why would I stop?" Suzie said maniacally

"For Kathrine's sake" Jack argued

"She replaced me, now I'm doing the same to her. Isn't that fair?"

"Suzie we've got a tracker on that car and we're going to catch up I promise" Jack said almost more to me than her.

"And what happens then?" Suzie asked border line scared

"If she's dead, then I will kill you. Suzie Costello, I promise. I will kill you if Kate is dead when I get their" Jack said into the phone

"But could you? When there's a part of her that's me now? Could you really if I'm the only thing left of your special little pet?" she asked earnestly

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because life is all there is Jack, and you should know all do anything to stay. Anything" she finished

"Suzie stop it please, just stop" Jack pleaded I could tell he was genuinely scarred for me, and that scarred me.

"She's a real find this one. This Kathrine Jane Lewis, she is so much better than me all ways has been, I was never any good. I hoped it would be her who used the glove because… Jack I'm sorry" She said crying and snapped the phone shut. She looked at me in the chair next to her I tried to turn myself away from her and to the window so I could cry in privet.

It was early morning when Suzie stopped the car, and got out almost running around the car to get me.

"It's beautiful Kate can't you see?" she said supporting me as she dragged me down the dock, "We'll take the ferry and go out as far as we can. Keep on running because he won't hurt us. You and me I never thought" She said dragging me. I vaguely heard the SUV's tire screech and the doors open and Owen scream my name but he was shadowed by someone else. I fell on the ground unable to move

"Oh Kate, I forgot to tell you. You should be like Max for weeks I was giving you the amnesia pill in your drinks at night. Oh Kate have you gone? Kate?" She said and kissed my forehead "Safe journey" she said before leaving me sprawled on the floor slipping away into the darkness.

_Everything was dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face._

_I wanted to scream and cry but I could breath._

_I tried to move but I felt heavy, I couldn't see everything was dark, I thought of all the people I had failed: Tosh, Gwen, Eugene, Ianto, James, Owen, and Jack. Jack he had been so worried over the phone._

_I thought about them having to tell my friends and family that I was dead. I could see the report, instead of Alive I would like all the ones before me they would change it to desist._

_I wanted to scream at the thought but at what and then I felt it the thing moving in the darkness. It was coming for me and then as it was about to grab hold the light shown threw and…_

"Kate, Kate look at me!" Owen shouted desperately, I tried barley opening my eyes but closing them fast when the light filtered in. Owen hugged me against his chest and rocked back and forth,

"It was so dark it was all dark" I sobbed

"Whoa, shh its okay, it's okay" he said into my hair I tried to stop.

"Kate?" Jack said I looked up at his worried expression

"Yes" I said trying to wipe the tears off my face and trying to get up

"No Kate, don't try to get up" Owen said getting up and picking me up, carrying me past the people who had gathered and into the SUV.

"Jack? Suzie said something before I almost died" I whispered Jack looked at me.

"What was it Kate?"

"She said for weeks, that she'd…"

"What was it?" Owen said firmly

"She said for weeks she'd been slipping me the Amnesia pill" I said letting in sink in

"What!" Jack said as we speed back to camp

"I shouldn't be here I shouldn't remember anything" I said hysterically

"Kate calm down" Jack said but I couldn't, Owen grabbed my arm and injected me with a sedative, I looked at him wide eyed he looked sorry. My eyes closed and I drifted into another type of darkness.

"All take Ianto and go get Gwen" Tosh's voice rang through my head "Ianto will you get the car ready?"

"Jack I need to stay if what Suzie said was true then I need to see how much danger Kate is in" Owen said

"Right" I was shifted which lead to my next conclusion I was being carried, I moaned and Jack shushed me like I was a baby. He placed me on the autopsy room table and covered me with a blanket, before kissing my head and leaving Owen to run the tests.

The tests lasted much of the next few days, before Owen finally concluded that I was fine well not really his real conclusion was something like this

"So Suzie wasn't lying for weeks she had been giving you retcon, it is in your blood but somehow you have absorbed it and continue to function normally with it your system-" Owen started I sat next to Jack in the conference room while Owen presented his findings

"Owen I just lost like a pint of blood dumb it down please" I over-exaggerated

"Your body has somehow fought of an enormous amount of the amnesia pill, think of it as the part that makes you forget didn't work" Owen said looking slightly impressed.

"So my body has fought off the amnesia pill?" I said

"Exactly"

After Owen left I confronted jack

"Were you ever going to tell m-us you are immortal?" I asked him his jaw dropped

'How?"

"Suzie and Gwen don't worry knowing you all I know is as much as I'm going to get" I said before getting up

**Please reveiw and tell me what you though and a big thanks to xRachelxBrowinex for the support!**


	11. Combat

**I would like almost everyone else on this sight apologize about the late nees of this chapter and then follow it with an excuse on my bussy life but I really don't feel like doing that right now so what ever. hope you guys like this chapter and i'll try not to forget about the next update again! sorry if that came off rude I didn't mean it to!**

**-Ellethwen **

COMBAT

**_Torchwood_**

**_Outside the government beyond the police _**

**_Tracking down alien life on earth and arming the human race against the future _**

**_The 21_****_st_****_ century is when everything changes _**

**_And you've got to be ready_**

I walked down the street, ever since Diane had left Owen had been and ass day and night and I was sick of it. I was walking towards the way to the Hub to spend the night when I heard Jack's voice from an alley

"Come one let's make this easy for the both of us" he teased I looked around for his voice but couldn't find the source seconds later the growl of a weevil come forth. I walked around the building I was next to quietly, Jack yell of pain pinpointed to me his location. "This all ways happens when I give them the night off!" he said before running off I followed the sound of his footsteps. I got their just in time to see him talking to patrons at a French restaurant, as I neared I realized who it was Gwen!

"Rhys, is it? Nice to meet you, sorry this is an emergence all have her back for dessert," Jack said flashing a smile and trying to turn Gwen away "Come on"

"Hey that's my girlfriend" Rhys said angrily I stopped my approach and stood unsure by the edge of the dark street

"Rhys this is Jack" Gwen tried to explain

"Sit down Gwen"

"He's my boss" She tried again

"Sit the fuck down!" Rhys yelled by now everyone had stopped to watch the spectacle,

"Don't ever speak to me like that" She said darkly before moving to follow Jack

"Come on Gwen"

"Hey she's with me tonight," Rhys said to Jack "One night off you promised!" Gwen grabbed her bag "Don't you dare!" Gwen ran after Jack who had just passed me without acknowledging me. As Gwen past I followed as well,

"Sorry for cutting in like that I've been having a bit of trouble with this one" Jack explained

"Rhys'll get over it, he always does" She said

"You promised you'd keep a hold of your life and not let it drift" Jack said to her I ran up

"Hey"

"Kate where'd you come from?"

"Home"

"Don't you have school tomorrow" Gwen accused

"Yes but Owen's being an ass and I was going to the hub and I heard Jack" I said Gwen and Jack nodded knowing, Jack's wrist started to beep and

"300 meters on the right car park!" Jack shouted following life sings of the weevil. It was on the third level of the car park that I saw it; I ran after it and jumped on its back just as a large white van pulled up and three men got out all dressed in black with ski masks and cattle prods.

"Get it in!" One yelled and started hitting me and the weevil with the cattle prods I held on for a few seconds till one placed the cattle prod under my armpit I screamed and let go hitting my head on the floor unable to catch myself.

"She fucking mad!" another yelled as they got the Weevil into the car looking at me with approval,

"Hey" Jack shouted as he and Gwen neared the van. One of the men stopped and nodded before hopping in the van and driving away.

"Who the hell were they?" Jack asked as he helped me up, I groaned and lifted my hand to me head,

"oh my head that is going to leave a mark" I said almost falling over when Jack took his hand away I grabbed on to his shirt to keep myself from falling

"Kate?" Jack said putting his arm around my waist "Can you walk?"

"I think" I said attempting to "All be fine" I said trying to bat his hand way,

* * *

"One since when did other people know about Weevils? And two have they done this before and if so why don't we know about it? And three, what do they want with the weevils anyway?" Jack said to Ianto, Tosh and me as he came over the bridge

"And what's with the cattle prods?" I asked pouting, I was fine but had lost a bit of dignity and gained a nice burn like scar on my side.

"Might not be related but we've noticed a surge of unusual injuries being reported at the A&amp;E unit" Ianto said looking up from a file I took the file in my hands examining the pictures and report

"Chunks taken out of legs and arms as well as deep wounds to back and stomach." I said Jack took the file from me.

"So we have a wave of weevil attacks to add to our problem. And the spry we've used on them? They're becoming immune to it" Jack said picking up a phone to make a call

"They're mutating?" Tosh asked

"Or evolving" Ianto added

"So any sign of the one we lost earlier?" Jack asked

"I've run a trace on the van's number plate, its fake. Two and a half thousand vans of that type registered in the Cardiff area. Widen that to a forty mile radius and the number doubles" Tosh said I shook my head

"So run a trace on the vehicle"

"Route via traffic cameras?"

"what else?" I snarked I was in a bad mood

_"__This is Owen's voice mail, leave a message if you must"_ Owen's voice mail rang out from the phone Jack was on

"Processing now" Tosh said from deep in her computer.

"Kate see if you can get Owen on a line" Jack ordered I nodded and picked up my phone calling the first person on my emergency list: Dr. Owen Harper

_"__This is Owen voice mail; leave a message if you must" _

"Owen looking I know you're mad, but- just get your ass over here" I said before hanging up

"No Luck" I shouted to Jack he nodded

"Owen's still not answering his phone" Gwen announced

"NO really?" I snarked

"He's been even more erratic than usual since that thing with Diane" Tosh said to her I froze Gwen and Owen had had a thing and I wasn't sure if she knew and by her face I was now sure she hadn't known

"Since the what?" Tosh realized her mistake we had made an unspoken pack not to tell Gwen about what had happened between them, Tosh knew because I'd had to spend a week at her house while it was going on.

"It's none of my business" She said looking to me

"What thing, Tosh?"

"Owen and Diane had a thing before she took off in the plane that's why I was staying with Tosh" I explained

"Oh yeah, of course I knew that. I just didn't know they had a thing, thing" She said hurrying away I looked to Tosh guiltily she mirrored my expression.

* * *

"Me and Kate've tracked the van's rout, it went straight from the car park to the docks" Tosh announced minutes after I had showed her a critical tape. Jack came over standing next Gwen as she pulled the footage of the white van,

"This was about two hours ago" I said we watched till the screen turned to static

"What happened?" Jack asked

"CCTV went down" Tosh explained

"DO you think it was deliberate?"

"How could it not be?"

"I think these guys really don't like to be watched" Jack said darkly "See I know it's a character flaw, that makes me all the more determined to find out what it is they're hiding"

"Well then let's go find out" I said grabbing my black hoody and following Tosh and Jack out.

Jack drove recklessly down the docks it was early morning and for some reason I don't think I'll be going to school today, we got out of the car carry flashlights as we headed into the warehouse.

"Looks like we missed them" Tosh said disappointedly

"Yeah, but if you quit places in a hurry you tend to be forgetful" Jack answered

"You know what they used these warehouses for during World War Two?" Jack asked

"Um storing bodies?" I said morbidly he looked at me and cracked a smile

"Of dead GI's" he finished for me, he looked out in front of him, I still hadn't told him about I knowing he was immortal yet. "Sometimes you can know too much history" some were in the warehouse a door slammed we took out our guns and crept through nearing the back.

"Come on" he added

"There's nothing here" Tosh said

"So what are they doing here? Why come all this way?"

"What's that?" I asked squinting at a thing in front of me in a doorway

"Looks human" Jack said

"Male, Is he alive?" Tosh asked

"Hello? Are you okay?" Jack yelled as we got closer "We're looking for people who were here last night! If you saw anything-" Jack said

"Jack he's bleeding!" Tosh said we ran forward the man was lying in a pool of his own blood Jack turned him over

"Death by Weevil" I said Jack nodded

"Oh my god" Tosh said looking at the marks on his neck you don't think it's still here?" She added looking around

"No we would have heard it, help me with the body" he said, Jack bent down as an unusual and extremely annoying ring tone filled the air.

"Is that his?" Tosh asked Jack gave her a look

"You don't think it's mine" He said I snorted. He reached into the man's pocket and pulled out his phone "Hello?"

"_I don't know who you are but stay out of what doesn't concern you_" a warped and twisted voice over the phone said

"Who killed this man?" Jack countered

"_Did you hear what I just said?"_ the voice asked

"I have this selective deafness when I'm talking to cowards or murderers" Jack said

"_Don't interfere with things you don't understand stand_"

Oh, I understand this better than you. Cos I know how this is going to end, we're going to hunt you down. We're going to ensure that you're punished for what happened here. And we're going to make you surrender that creature that you kidnapped. Is that clear enough?" Jack said as the phone call stopped, Jack immediately made another call.

"Ianto? Trace all calls to and from this number in the last 24 hours NOW! We're on our way back" Jack ordered "Come on"

* * *

"Nice try Owen, I want you back at the Hub immediately. We've got a weevil murder, so get your boney little ass over here now" Jack said into the phone before snapping it shut,

About thirty minutes later Dr. Harper reported for duty,

"Dan Hodges date of birth 21st January 1979. He was salesman for a web publishing software, looks like he was married with a kid" Gwen said looking through his wallet

"Yeah no shirt Sherlock" Owen held up his hand showing a wedding ring "right defiantly death by weevil, but he took a right kicking before the throat was punctured. Weevils go for the kill, straight for the jugulars. Look at his face, black eye, bruises to the cheekbones. Same across the back and ribs" Owen said

"Could he have been tortured?" Tosh asked

"Maybe, but I reckon these wounds were inflicted by humans. But why smack somebody around then set the Weevil on them? why not let the Weevil do all the work for you?" Owen asked to himself

"Because it's fun?" I asked just for the reaction and boy did I get one

"That is sick Lewis-Harper, just sick"

"Any joy with the phone records?" Jack asked him

"The last incoming message was blocked. The phone's call history has been erased" Ianto said

"God they move fast" I said whistling

"You ask me, these guys are using weevils to carry out the perfect murder." Jack said

"No fingerprints, no trace of recognizable DNA, and guaranteed death" I said listing thing on my hand

"Nothing to connect anyone to the murder" Jack finished off

"Right should be a piece of piss to find the killer then" Owen said I rolled my eyes

"What about this guy? Someone's got to break it to his wife that he's dead" Gwen said we all looked to her.

* * *

Gwen had been back for a while and was very distraught she hated to tell people the news of the death of a love one, of family member or of a friend and was quite unhappy after words.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked Owen when he came waltzing in almost an hour after Gwen had gotten back

"Walking"

"Well in your absence, Kate's had great idea"

"Well, it had to happen sometime" Owen said darkly, I snapped and walking over to him slammed my fist into his face.

"Kate!" Ianto grabbed me and dragged me back "Calm down"

"Yeah Kate just 'Calm down' I can be such a wanker apparently" he said sitting at his work station rubbing his face I didn't hit him hard enough to leave a mark though,

"Yes you can be" I hissed Ianto's hands hadn't left my wrists and now tighten.

"The van went with the weevil straight to the warehouse. They must've known it was empty. Either they own it or had previous contact with the estate agents" Tosh said, that was her idea mine came after that;

"Owen Harper you're going into property. Tosh is right in the middle of fixing you a cover story"

"Hang on, why me?" He asked in his usual cocky mixed with sarcasm and anger tone

"Because Jack, Gwen and Kate where at the car park and I was at the warehouse if they've got access to CCTV they'll recognize us" Tosh explained she left out the 'you're also being an ass and we don't want you around part' but it was for the better. I guess.

"We have to get under their guard, find out what's going on"

"Yeah, all right, I could do with being someone else right now" Owen said

* * *

"Kate I think you better go home" Ianto said a few hours later it was just barely six

"Why?"

"Because that boy James texted you asking you to go to dinner and you said yes" he says holding up my phone. He shrugged innocently and threw it to me I caught it with ease.

"Jack?" I asked looking up at my boss, his eyes softened into something of amusement

"Go on Kate be a kid for once god knows you deserve it" He said under his breath I smiled and grabbed my stuff, and ran out of the hub meeting James at our usual stop a small cinema near the Hub.

"Hey Kate" James said

"Hey what do you want to do tonight?" I asked as we walked down the street

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but there is a new place I wanted to try" I said awkwardly, why must it be so awkward? I can lie and cheat my way out of anything but when it comes to James I get flustered

"Great" when we were little we got along so well together but now… it just felt strained and awkward

After dinner we walked down to our old stomping ground, and Old Park that through the years had been overrun by the plant life

"This place is a wreck" I said looking sadly at the small overrun garden I had once called a home

"I know, but I think if-" James picked up the small slide and set it right side up, "See all it takes is a little bit of work" He said l smiled before helping him pull away the vines on the swing set.

I looked around a small table with chairs sat on one end while the jungle gym on the other, with the slide and swings cleared up it was starting to look like its old self.

"Here James help me" I said pulling the vines on the jungle gym to make a small entrance like a little fort he helped to thread the vines back to keep them from falling over back into the opening. He smiled as we climbed through the entrance and into the small cave where the city lights didn't quite reach and you could see the starts through the gaps in the foliage.

"Just like old times" James said I nodded and laid down crossing my ankles he laid next to me and we looked at the starts of a few minutes.

"Do you want to see if the ice cream place is still open?" I asked looking at my phones clock it was only eight thirty

"Sure" he said getting up and crawling out, I mentally thanked Ianto and made a note to do so next time I saw him. Sadly the ice cream parlor was closed so James suggested we try something closer to town, we were half way their when I heard the conversation of two men passing us

"Isn't she the girl form the car park?" one man whispered

"Yeah, the mad on that jumped on that thing's back?" the other answered I turned on the spot and they as if sensing me turned as well, they seemed much more confident now in the dark than in the car park,

"Who are you?" the first man asked

"I should be asking the same thing, what the hell do you think you are doing kidnapping weevils! for what murder?" I accused I pushed James behind me as one man stepped forward. I reached into my back pocket and pressed a button on my phone, it acted to alert the Hub should I or anyone else is in trouble.

"Do you really want to bring up Dan's death we were his friends, you little bitch-" the other started

"Hey don't talk to her that way" James said acting protectively, but he was in over his head and he knew it. What he didn't know was that I wasn't

"James please stay out of this. I think you want to tell me what is going on" I said, mentally kicking myself for not brining a gun.

"Why don't we just show you?" the man nearest to me said before getting close enough to press a heavy rag over my nose and mouth. I tried to scream and get away

"OWEN!" I screamed before I had to draw breath from the cloth and I realized why it was so heavy: chloroform. After a good struggle my eyes rolled back and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up lying on my side, between James and the wall I gasped for breath, the air was foul and old tasting but still better than chloroform. I didn't a mental check, my arms were tied behind my back, slight throbbing in my head, other than that I was fine my but stomach was still a little weak from the chloroform.

"Hello girly" I voice said I turned over to see a man I didn't know and one I knew very well. Owen's eyes grew wide

"Mark who is she?" He asked

"Oh like you don't know, she got in the way Owen Harper" Mark said, by this time James was starting to come too I willed him back to sleep but he didn't listen to my mental please.

"What you're doing is wrong, you expect someone not to notice? Dan Hodges murdered whatever this is!" I said angrily

"Kate shut up you don't understand!" Owen said I looked at him,

"No! Owen this is madness" I said to him, by now James was awake and watching this play out. "Owen don't do this" I whispered to him I was standing up and face to face with him, He didn't back down and neither did I.

"Well, Miss Kate you came to so much trouble to get here, coming or staying?" Mark asked, I helped James up and followed him. My hands were still tied behind my back but it only took a bit of maneuvering to un tie them.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" the crowed outside cheered, Mark and Owen stopped in the center of the ring there was a cage in the middle of the room and one man it the room with a Weevil. The man ran around avoiding the weevil it was all making sense now.

"Get me out!" The man in the cage said after a few seconds, they opened the door and the man slipped out leaving the Weevil trapped in the cage.

"Cost a grand to enter the cage, whoever stays in the longest takes home all the money. You're next" Mark said

"So these guys are paying to put their lives at risk?" Owen said incredulously

"Kate we need to get out of here this is madness" James said from behind me

"James just keep your mouth shut and out of our way and we might get through this" I whispered back as Owen and Mark kept talking

"And what makes you qualified to tell me what to do in this situation?"

"This is not a time for arguing" I said avoiding the subject

"Yeah and you still come back" Owen said walking towards the door out of the main room, I followed without a seconds hesitation, Owen might be a little out of it since Diane but I know where he stands. Owen walked into a hallway and stopped in one of the rooms.

"How long are we going to keep playing this game? You and the red head, lie, bullshit sweet talk but you're hiding" Mark said I swallowed; I looked to Mark to see him holding a gun right between my eyes.

"Owen the in the cage" He said

"Not if you're going to point a gun my team mate" Owen said

"Do you want me to shoot her" Mark said

"Lower the gun, and then I'll get in the cage"

"Owen NO!" I said as he intimidated Mark into lowering the gun,

"Good boy" Owen said as he walked back to cage, Mark turned as James and I reached the door he slammed it and locked the door.

"No," I said pounding on the door I gave it a few right good kicks before sliding down the wall next to James

"Kate what's going on?" James asked

"I'm not sure" I lied,

it took almost half an hour for them to find us "Jack! Tosh!" I yelled pounding on the door when Jack opened the door he had blood on his shirt "What happened? Where's Owen?" I demanded hysterically

"Who's this?" Jack said ignoring my question

"Like you don't know, don't change the subject" I said trying to push past him, when his arms wrapped around my waist kepping me from seeing what fate had befallen the closes thing I had to family I started to kick and scream his name clawing at Jack to let me go all the while James stood in disbelief watching me.

* * *

I sat next to Owen's hospital bed working on my computer I was still in upset about having to give the amnesia pill to James but I knew it was for the best and I had told him everything before giving it to him it had felt good to get it off my chest. Jack came in and Owen turned his head to look out the window on the far side, Jack threw a bag of grapes on to the bed.

"You shouldn't have" Owen said eyeing the grapes "No really you shouldn't have I hate grapes" Jack chuckled

"Doctors reckon you can go home" He said

"Doctors, what do they know? I didn't want saving"

"You want us to apologize?"

"For a few seconds in the cage, I felt totally at peace. And then you blunder in do you always know best Jack? Is that what you believe?"

"Want you back at work tomorrow" Jack said before turning for the door "Kate with me" I sighed and packed up my computer following Jack but not before giving Owen one last long look as I left the room.

* * *

I watched Owen on the CCTV of the vaults,

"You sure you'll be alright?" Ianto said to Owen on the CCTV

"Give us a moment alone" Owen said Ianto left and closed the door behind him Owen stood in the vaults looking at the Weevil. Owen started at them and bared his teeth the Weevil hissed at him and he hissed back, in response the Weevils backed away. I started at the screen as the Weevil cowered back in fear of Owen before slamming the computer and jumping up to pretend to work as Owen came back in, pondering what I had just seen


	12. Captain Jack Harkness part one

**Sorry for the other update of this chapter i don't know what happened with it, sorry for the ****lateness of this chapter my school starts soon and things have been hectic. So this story is almost done and you have to review for me to post the season 2.**

**-Ellethwen**

**CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS**

**Torchwood outside the government beyond the police, **

**Tracking down alien life on earth and arming the human race against the future **

**The 21st century is when everything changes**

**And you've got to be ready **

"So we've sunken to looking into ghost stories?" I asked as we got out of the SUV, Tosh was talking to someone on her phone in Japanese.

"It's my grandfather's 88th birthday today" Tosh explained gesturing to her dress

"I thought you'd done this for me" Jack pouted I smiled shaking my head

"88 is a joyous year for the Japanese, I'm off to London to watch men throw rice" She said I started to giggle at the prospect she started to as well.

"You get that in the Balti after stop-tap. Okay, down to business, what have we got?" Jack said trying to stop smiling I looked at the door to the Vote Saxon posters as Jack opened the door and we entered the old building. "The Ritz Dancehall, it's been derelict since 1989 but someone's complained about hearing music" Jack said starting up the stairs

"From the 1940s" Tosh asked

"Shh, listen" Jack said as the sound of music floated from afar, Jack smiled "You coming?" he said heading up the stairs I followed pulling my tight leather jacket closer around my body. I hate ghost stories. The dance floor would have been spectacular in it's prime, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling wrapped in plastic.

"Wow! Look at the chandelier, no neon lights back then" Jack said swaying to the music as he walked across the dance floor, taking Tosh's hand and dancing with her. "Just dashing young soldiers and pretty young ladies" He started playfully "And as they danced, the girls would look into their partners eyes, smile softly and say-" he tried to spin Tosh around but she stumbled

"Jack! Mind my laptop!" She said laughing at the moment I just sat back smiling at them.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'how long till you head for to war again?" Jack said we continued across the floor. We made our way down a flight of stairs jack stared around remorsefully "Come on, there's nothing here but memories and dust" Jack started Down the stairs when the music started up again it was as if it was real. We all stopped and turned the second floor was decorated and filled with people all dressed up like Jack had said

"They look so real" Tosh said I nodded

"that's because they are!" Jack said looking at his wrist-strap. "It's a simple temporal shift, and it's beautiful" he laughed

"We should get out" Tosh

"Agreed" I added turning back and going down the stairs, we ran outside passing a few couples on the way down I got some strange looks

"Do call again" a creepy old man said as we left

"I would love to" Jack answered but his smile soon left his face when he took a look out side

"It's night!" Tosh exclaimed

"And the SUV's been stolen" I said walking to where it had been parked Jack looked at the door,

"No we have" he said I looked at him wide eyed.

"Tosh do you have any way of contacting the Hub?" I asked she looked down at her hand held

"It's no use, its dead I can't get through" she said I cursed

"Let's get back inside, that where we were when we crossed" Jack said putting a comforting hand on the small of my back.

"we really in 1941 what if we can't get back" Tosh said worriedly

"Flotsam and jetsam slips though all the time. We'll get back, look on the Brightside gives us one hell of an excuse to party" Jack said I hadn't said anything I was still in shock by the fact that we were in 1941

"I have a life there, and they can't help us because I have the latest readings in here!" Tosh said angrily her voice drew attention to us people stopped to look at her

"People are starting at us we need to try to blend in" Jack said Tosh removed her jacket

"It's easy for you to say, I'm the only Asian here! And look at how Kate's dressed" she added I looked my skinny black jeans and tight leather jacket covering a dark red tank top, not to mention my combat boots and tight pony tail.

"Don't worry, you're with the Captain" He said moving along towards the bar.

"Water please and a brandy" Jack ordered, a boy my age walked up

"I haven't seen you hear before" he started I smiled nicely trying to be polite

"Three and six please sir" the bartender said to Jack, how patted his pokets. I turned slightly realizing the boy was still staring at me

"I'll get them" the boy offered

"Thank you!" Jack said

"On one condition" he said, I didn't like where this was going

"What?" Jack said, the boy grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor I gasped as he started to dance. I heard Tosh and Jack laugh, but Tosh's was halfhearted.

"Why's George dancing with a baby?" I woman said loudly, Jack and Tosh's laughed stopped abruptly. Jack walked over and tapped him on the shoulder I sighed with relief internally.

"Do you mind?" Jack asked

"I'm only borrowing her mate"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be borrowed" Jack said coldly

"You want to make something of it?"

"You can always dance with me" Jack said nodding slightly, the man pushed Jack "Okay then I'll lead you follow" Jack pushed him back "Come on Kate" the Man grabbed Jack and turning him around punched him in the jaw, Jack got up and pushed him to the ground.

"Jack stop it" I hissed

"Where meant to be blending in" Tosh added, the man scrambled to his feet as a captain stepped in

"Cut it out kiddo" the captain ordered "Sorry about that, the men are a bit lively tonight. It's the last day of OUT tomorrow" he said then turned to the man "Apologize the the gentleman Gorge"

"I was only dancing" Gorge said

"I think it was you fist he didn't like, not your foxtrot" the Captain said

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay you barely got me" Jack said casually everyone laughed Jack lead me from the dance floor the Captain followed us

"Are you a volunteer too?" he asked it was then I noticed he was American

"Yeah" they shook hands

"I'm captain…" they both started at one time

"You go first" Jack said laughing

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness 133rd Squadron" Captain Jack said, Jack looked stunned

"Look this way please" Manger said taking a picture of the four of us, "just one more for the record" he said he said taking almost what could be considered a self-e of the 1940's "Thank you gentlemen" he said before leaving

"I should be heading off…" Jack well our Jack said

"Hey I didn't catch you're names" the Captain insisted (A/N: for the sake of this fanfict I'm going to refer to torchwood Jack as Jack and Captain Jack Harkness of the 133rd squadron as the Captain)

"Toshiko Sato"

"I'm Captain James Harper 71st" Jack lied

"Kathrine Jane" I said not bothering to give my last name

"71st that's where I'm hoping to be posted next, what's your position?" He asked tryinn to take the conversation to the bar, but Jack held back

"Maybe latter, my friends and I were in the middle of something" Jack said

"Sure," As the Captain made for the bar, Jack lead us into a hallway.

"Why does that man have you name?" Tosh asked

"Jack what going on?" I asked when he didn't answer

"I'm lost enough here without you holding back on us" Tosh said

"It's not my name, it's his. I took his name, but I didn't realize he was so Hot!" Jack said I rolled my eyes as he laughs ,

"This isn't funny Jack!"

"I know too much" Jack said upset.

"Then, Share"

"You wouldn't want that trust me," he said looking into her eyes then to mine "We have to get back what's in here?" he said pointing to her laptop

"I've got half the equation in here, the other half's back at the hub. If I can find a way of getting these figures back to base, they can combine them with the ones their and open the rift to bring us back" Tosh answered

"Come on then" Jack said taking her hand comfortingly and leading her back into the room I stayed for a few seconds when I heard

"Kate!" Gwen shouted I looked around for the noise unable to find her, I finally gave and walked into the dance room again.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked

"Nothing I though I heard my name" I said shrugging it off

Jack opened the door at the end of the hallway, it was empty so we entered. Tosh clutched her computer to her chest

"Come no quick no-ones hear" He said

"It works!" Tosh said opening her computer

"Your battery is running low" the computer voice said

"Take down everything, in case it dies" Jack ordered tosh nodded and started to write it down as fast as she could with a fountain pen

"I'm not used to writing with these things" Tosh said frustrated

"Don't press so hard" Jack said gently, the low battery flashed on the screen

"No, no, no" I said as the voice kept up its rant of You battery Is low

"Can you read that?" she asked franticly

"Plus one over five sine two eight 8" I read just as the laptop died I sighed

"You got everything you need?" Jack asked

"I need the coordinates of the hall, so I can integrate them into the equation but yes. Then we need to get the information back to the hub" she said she pushed the paper into her bag,

"What are you doing in here?" Bilis said from the doorway I froze "Who are you?" he asked Jack walked around the desk as Tosh closed her laptop

"Captain James Harper, this is Toshiko Sato friend and mathematician and Kathrine Jane" Jack introduced

"I'm bilis the manager, you're not in full uniform Captain" Bilis said accusingly

"On leave for 48 hours thought I would take my little sis and her friend out" Jack lied again, I was struck at the meaning of his words

"That's an interesting camera" Tosh said

"it takes photographs instantly"

"I didn't know they could do that yet" I slipped up

"I didn't know they let young girls out dressed like that"

"America I'm from their" I said in my best imitation of Jack's accent, he nodded

"I should be getting back, dear" He said as we left the room,

**So there are only a few more chapters in this story, please review and tell me if you want to see a season 2**

**-Ellethwen**


	13. Captain Jack Harkness part two

**So i'm back! here is one more chapter to 'celebrate' going back to school!**

**-Ellethwen**

"Pearl harbor, Jack?" Tosh asked

"Not till the end of the year" I answered her

"Granddad stayed in London but he was prosecuted, if I stay hear what will happen?" she asked the same went for me

"I'll take care of you, both of you" he said I turned my head not meeting his gaze, he put his hand under my chin and lifted it to look at him "I promise"

"This period, you look like you fit in, have you been here before?" I asked knowing the answere would be vague

"Yeah, I can't explain I was undercover but I served in the war needed an identy so I took his name" Jack explained

"Who were you before you took his name? Why him?" Tosh asked

"It was convenient" Jack answered simply

"But if chose his identity-" Tosh started

"When?" I asked

"He dies in battle, tomorrow" Jack said I hung my head at the shame of it,

"I'm going to need a drink" I said jack gave me a look then smiled slightly

"And I say, 'look, love it raining bombs and fire, so get down in that cellar' and she says 'I can't there's rats down there!" Gorge said from his place amongst some young people, when Tosh Jack and I joined them

"So who's the best navigator here?" Tosh asked the group

"Tim, he can't fly for a toffee but when he goes down he'll know exactly where he is" Gorge said not missing a beat

"Why don't we chat over here?" Tosh said to Tim leading him away, Gorge whistled as they walked to another table

"I give him a fortnight" Gorge said

"That boy's come a long way in five weeks, as long as you boys remember your training, you'll be fine" the Captain said walking up and touching Jack lightly on the shoulder asking for a conference

"You must've seen some action" George said to Jack

"Let's just say evil comes in many guises" Jack answered

"Yeah I can't wait to give Jerry what for" he said I shook my head "How many did you kill in the battle of Britain sir? Twenty-six wasn't it?" He said to the Captain who shook his head sadly

"You've ready that story countless times" the Captain answered

"No-one's as fast as him, he hasn't lost a man yet" George boasted to me I smiled and turned my head towards the dance floor I was worried about Owen and Gwen and Ianto back at the Hub

"Care for a drink Captain, miss?"

"No thanks Just water" He answered

"Same"

"All right" the captain said standing up and heading over towards the bar.

I've got what I need, now I have to leave it for the team so they'll find it" Tosh said to me and Jack as me and Tosh turned to leave our way was blocked by a woman

"I haven't see you three here before, is are they with you?" she asked George

"Nah she after Tim, why else would she let him bore her to death about navigation?" he answered

"Maybe she's a spy"

"The Chinese are on our side aren't they?" a solider said

"I'm Japanese" Tosh said angrily

"You're hardly an ally then"

"Don't talk to her like that" I said angrily

"Leave it Audrey" Gorge said

"So whose side are you on? What's in the bag?" She said

"Nothing" Tosh said trying to hid the bag Audrey grabbed it, jack grabbed her

"If you've got nothing to hide then open the bag" she said

"She can't her work is top secret she's a decoder for the Brits" Jack lied easily

"Without her, we'd have no way of defending our country" the Captain said raising a glass "To Toshiko"

"Toshiko!" Jack and I agreed

"I need Bilis's camera, photographs last don't they?" She said to us I nodded

"I'll come with you" I offered

"Come on you can't walk out on me now I've just bought you a drink" the Captain said Jack smiled

"We'll be fine you can carry on," I said, as Tosh and I left I asked her "So what do you think?"

"About what?" she asked

"Jack not being Jack"

"I don't want to think about it not till we are out of here" she answered I nodded

"I hope their ok" I said thinking of the rest to the team

"I know" we reached the room with the camera and slipped in, she positioned the camera and took the picture

"This is starting to be a habit" Bilis said from the door I froze

"I just wanted to try it out" Tosh said I nodded

"I said it wasn't possible and-" My ramble was cut off by Bilis

"This little beauty is very unusual and rare not unlike your selves" he said looking at Tosh, we turned to leave

"Don't go without this" he said holding out the picture "I could think of better things to photograph than numbers my dear" he said to Tosh she grabbed the picture and we hurried out of the room "Do call again" he called after us

"Ok team I hope you love treasure hunts" Tosh whispered as we looked for a place to hide the note for the next 50-60 years "NO" Tosh said I looked we were missing some of the equation

"We'll do the best we can" I said to her she nodded and we walked around the building looking for a hiding place,

"Here," she said pointing towards an electrical box she opened it to find another smaller box that was chained and padlocked, as she tried to open it sound I had grown up being told to fear filled the air, Air Raid Sirens. Tosh took my hand and pulled me down the street towards the Ritz front door it was locked "Come on" she said running around to look for others

"Toshiko! Kathrine Jane" Jack shouted looking for us in the crowd

"Jack!" Tosh yelled

"This way"

"I didn't get the first part in the photo, what I did get is outside. If they find it they'll keep looking right?"

"Yeah" Jack said comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. The basement was full of people sitting and leaning against the sides

"I've got to finish the message, pencil will face I need to find something else" Tosh said climbing into another small room

"Kate?" Jack asked I turned to him

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you worried about getting home?" he asked me I thought for a moment

"Because Jack you are my home, when I joined Torchwood I promised to follow and trust you and if you say it'll be all right then it will be alright" I said strongly he looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Our moment was finally broken by the Captain coming over to talk to Jack

"Yes of course I'm scared" he said answering a question Jack had asked him earlier. They talked until Tosh can back out cradling her hand ever so slightly

"I've finished the rest is hidden" she said to Jack I craned my neck to see her hand down her palm was a long dark gash. She said she couldn't use pencil…

"What happened?" Tim asked her looking at her hand

"I slipped" She said simply

"I've got a first-aid kit in the van" Tim said she followed him out I looked between Jack and Jack before following them, I sat down at a table as Tosh got her hand fixed up. I watched Jack and the Captain dance, at some point Tosh came over and put her arm around me. Everyone was staring at Jack and the Captain but they didn't care, they leaned in for a kiss when a loud and defining BOOM! Echoed and a bright light filled the room, the rift was open!

"Jack!" Tosh yelled as we made our way to the light

"Jack we need to get out!" I yelled at him, he was still in the captains arms "Jack you have to! We need you!" I yelled he looked at me then back to the Captain

"I have to go" he said The Captain nodded "It's my duty" Jack turned back making up his mind and kissed him. I smiled when they broke apart Jack put his arm around my shoulders, we turned back one last time the Captain saluted Jack before the light swallowed us up.

Jack opened the door and we steeped out side, Gwen got out of her car and ran hugging Jack

"Oh!" She said "You made it! You made it! You made it!" She said putting her arms around Tosh I stood back, well till she saw me "Oh Kate Come here, come here, come here!" she said pulling me into a very tight hug

"I'm fine Gwen!" I said laughing I looked at Jack he was looking at the building with a very serious look.

I held a metal dish as Owen put some bloody gauze into it as he tried to pull a bullet out of his shoulder

"I knew we did the right thing, opening the rift" Owen muttered

"Still no sign of Bilis" Ianto said

"World didn't end after all did it? Good job you're a crap shot" Owen said angrily

"I was aiming for you shoulder" Ianto answered as Jack walked in

"It was wartime, I know but it was beautiful" Tosh said I nodded

"There were angels dancing at the Ritz" Jack said

"Jack…" Owen trailed off as Jack walked by

"All do it" Tosh said getting up, I sat next to Owen for a while remembering the night at the Ritz

**So there is it only one episode left! please review **


	14. End of days Part one

**I'm Back! it's been a while but i've been swamped with HW, first week ever of high school! nobody told me how much HW i was going to have :( but here is the ****next installment of Substance B67**

**-Ellethwen **

**END OF DAYS**

**Torchwood **

**Outside the government beyond the police,**

**Tracking down alien life on earth and arming the human race against the future **

**The 21****st**** century is when everything changes **

**And you've got to be ready**

"Kate!" James said

"Yes?"

"Are you watching the news this is insane" James said I jumped out of bed and ran to the living room and turned on the TV

"OWEN!" I screamed Owen came running out of his room, I stood staring at the news UFO's over the Taj Mahal, fears of guillotine appearances in Paris.

"James keep your family and friends in side DO NOT GO OUT SIDE" I said before hanging up and running into my room to get dressed.

"Kate Jack wants you at Gwen's" Owen yelled

"Ok" I yelled back and grabbed my bag, I ran out of the house by taking the back streets I was able to make it in a few minutes I knocked on her door Rhys answered.

"Yes?" I pushed past him into the apartment

"Gwen!" I said she looked up from her drink

"Kate? What are you doing?"

"Jack sent me over, have you seen the news?" I said jumping over her couch back and turning on the TV the same story at Owen's place

"Do you think its terrorists?" Rhys asked. God how thick was he?

"Terrorists bomb things, this is different" Gwen answered the people on the TV ranted about this being the end of time

"Defiantly not terrorist. Come in Gwen Jack will need us" I said Gwen nodded

"And I heard but I did not understand and I said 'master, what is the End of all these things?' And he said 'Go Daniel for the things are closed up and sealed until the end of time' Daniel 12 verse 10" Ianto read from the bible

"Sounds a bit close for comfort" Gwen said from her workstation

"This machine's on the blink. Keeps losing power" Owen said angrily from near the tank, he walked up the stairs holding his injured shoulder "Sorry, don't let me stop your portents of doom, or have you finished?" Owen asked, Ianto put the bible aside

"No, plenty more where that came from" Ianto, I looked around Jack and Tosh were near Jack's desk seconds after my gaze turned to them Jack got up and walked over "Abaddon the Great Devourer, who'll lead the world into shadow"

"Yeah thanks Ianto, I can do without the superstition. You people love any story that denies the randomness of existence" Jack said in response

"That makes me feel better, thanks" Ianto snarked

"Okay, I've been fielding calls all night, from the government, UNIT the CIA… half the western world and a good portion of the Eastern are asking the same question, does this anything to do with us?" Jack said

"And is it?" Gwen asked it was the question that had been hanging over the Hub

We sat in the conference room as Tosh presented her findings

"I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any physical or temporal pattern" Toshiko started showing a picture of the world on the monitor. Red lines splayed out from one place; yep it's defiantly our fault.

"Shit!" Gwen exclaimed

"All the cracks in time trace back here to the rift, this city, this hub is the center. What you're seeing around the world are ripples and aftershocks. The rift is splintering because of you" Jack said looking at Owen

"What?"

"You opened the rift without knowing what you were doing. You've caused the temporal cracks to widen. Time is seeping through" Jack answered

"If it wasn't for me, you three would still be in 1941, so are we going to sit around crying into our lattes or shall we do something about it?" Owen said defensively

"Bring those who've fallen through time back here, into the vaults" Jack ordered

"And do what with them?"

"We'll deal with phase one first then I'll tell you about phase two"

"You can't control this Jack!" Owen shouted

"I'll think of something" Jack shouted back "Hey this is not the end of the world" Jack said when he passed me I nodded "I'm certain of that" he said a computer beeped and Ianto read the message

"Priority one attendance requested at the hospital. Mortality rate's gone through the roof. They're sealing off the areas and designating it a hot zone"

"I'll go" Owen said putting his ear piece on and getting up

"Tosh go with him" Jack ordered

"Uh no thanks I'm fine on my own thanks"

"And you'll be even better with me alongside." She said ushering him out " Shut up and come along" they left the office

"Did you have to pick on him in public?" I asked Jack

"All our actions have consequences" Jack reasoned

"And all your staff have feelings Jack even Owen" Gwen said backing me up

"Well you would know" Jack answered Gwen turned beet red and stared at him in horror that he would talk to her that way.

"He brought you back, would you rather be stuck in World War Two?" She asked her phone ringing she answered it "Hello?"

"I didn't know who less to call" Andy said as we watched the roman soldier shout at us from the CCTV of the cell. He was shouting in Latin which made it kind of hard "Double murder, he stabbed two blokes in Penarth, brutal it was no mercy" Andy said opening the door the where the holding cells are. "I mean what are we supposed to do? He doesn't speak a word of English and he's dressed like a bloody roam soldier"

"He's not dressed like a roman soldier he IS a Roman soldier and he's shouting in Latin god some people are so thick" I said I was wound as tight as a spring and my words were filled with acid Andy looked down slightly

"The only word I could pick out was Gelligaer" he offered

"Gelligaer, it's a roman fort their built around 75AD" Gwen corrected

"So he was on his way their time splintered and he ended up here" Jack concluded

"Excuse me?" Andy said, in our investigation we had forgotten about him he waved "Hi anytime you feel like talking sense…"

"That soldier came through a crack in time" Jack said bluntly

"He's not serious is he?" Andy asked Gwen

"So she's sane and were not?" I asked him he backed down,

"This sort of thing doesn't happen, not in Cardiff" he argued

"Just because you can't understand it doesn't mean it isn't true"" Jack said I smirked

"I know it sounds man Andy but…" Gwen started

"Look bub you can either help us or sit with your head in your hands you don't have to believe us to get this job done" I said he looked at me

"All right Mulder and Scully, say I believe you which I don't because it's bollocks, but say I do. How are we going to handle this, a prison from two thousand years ago? I mean has he the same rights as anyone? How's this going to work with the CPS?" I rolled my eyes

"We'll take him off your hands" jack said taking out a syringe just as my phone rang

"Yeah?"

"Kate can you tackle a weevil report?" Ianto asked

"Sure give me the address," I said when he did I looked to Gwen "I've got to go Weevil"

"Stay safe," she told me I nodded before leaving the station, I ran down the streets to the weevil report.

When I hah tackled the weevil I brought it back to the hub

"Thirteen more reports of Weevils on the loose, we can't keep up with them at this rate" Ianto said to Jack as we got down their

"Everything's on the increase" Jack said dismissively I watched the weevil cower in its cage making a reached noise

"Can you stop them from making that noise?" Gwen said putting a hand to her ear lightly

"Maybe they're time sensitive, this disturbance may be too much for them" Jack said thoughtfully

"We're now full in all the vaults across all nine levels, do you want me to activate the vaults below? It's just we've never used them as long as I've been here" Ianto said Jack nodded

"Do it, Gwen maybe you're right let's run a search on your dance hall buddy. We need to find him and Kate I want you on standby for any calls" Jack ordered I nodded

"Okay" we left the room Ianto behind us making sure all the Weevil were secure I guess. By the time we got up to the main Hub Owen and Tosh were back

"Owen how did it go at the hospital?" Jack asked

"Just you wait a bloody minute, they got an outbreak of the Black Death" Owen reviled my heart dropped I covered my head with my hands

"What? Oh my god!" Gwen exclaimed

"Have they got it under control?" Jack asked Tosh she sat unresponsive at her desk, jack hit the desk with his hand causing her to jump and snap out of it. "Tosh how are they coping?"

"Owen placed the building on quarantine and got organized treatment for those who've been infected" Tosh said we all nodded

"The only consolation it that it's treatable these days. But what happens when the next carrier come though? Some carrying smallpox of Ebola or something from the future we haven't got a clue how to handle?" what do we do then?" Owen was yelling by the end

"Yeah well it's not doing us any good standing around speculating" Jack said trying to make for his office but Owen blocked his way

"We need to be prepared we're helpless, all we are doing is putting plaster on gaping wounds!" Owen shouted I flinched so did most of the team

"Then what do you suggest?" Jack asked angrily

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are!" Owen shot back

"Owen-" I tried

"No, come on you're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep all the secrets. Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're going to get out of this"

"You want to know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this, because  
this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was  
'Don't Mess with the Rift'. But you disobeyed those orders and now everything  
that's happening is down to you." Jack answered I felt my stomach drop I swallowed nervously

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back"

"And now people are dying, don't lie you only did it to get Kate back" I paled again Tosh held me hand I squeezed it back lightly the team was falling apart at the seems

"What so I shouldn't have bothered?" Owen said angrily and stress level was off the charts, Jack didn't answer him and Owen snapped "Who the fuck are you Jack Harkness?" you don't even exist, we've looked. So if you're not even a real person then why should I follow you orders?" I thought the battle was over surely after this Jack would back down or fix it all

"Get out" Jack said in a low voice

"What?" My heart had stopped I looked between the two men

"What?" I whispered nobody heard me

"Get out! I'm relieving you of your duty"

"No, you can't do that" I screamed Ianto out his arm around my waist keeping me in one spot

"Bollocks you are!" Owen shouted

"Jack wait" Gwen pleaded Jack walked up to Owen on his way to his office

"You're done here" he said walking towards his office

"What so that's it, the whole world goes to shit and your just going to fire me?"

"Stop it both of you" I screamed

"For god sakes Kate's right we need to stick together on this!"

"If I can't rely on you, if I don't have your complete trust then you don't belong here. That goes for the rest of you, anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now" Jack said he looked pointedly at me

"Jack this has gone far enough" Gwen said steeping in front of me protectively

"So I guess this is goodbye" Owen said looking at the team, he took his gun out and set it on a table he took a few steps but then turned to look at Gwen and me he looked to Gwen first

"I would say thanks for the memories… and kid maybe you better crash and Tosh's for a while" I pulled a long and shaky breath after Owen left

"You ok?" Ianto

"No, but we need to carry on" I said he looked at me then nodded

"Come on then"

**So only one more chapter until this story is finished now please tell me all of you, do you want me to do a sound of drums-last of the time lords chapter(s) with Kate? if so or if not please review to tell me!**

**-Ellethwen **


	15. End of Days part Two

I helped Gwen get Rhys into a cell, and stayed with her a while after to make sure she was alright. I didn't ask why because the look on her face told me. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a startled gasp.

"Whoa, take it easy," Gwen said to Rhys.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around the cell. "Am I dreaming?"

"This is where I work," she explained.

"You work in a prison?" he asked.

"No, these are just the cells. Kate, do you mind?"

"Oh no… right," I said, slipping out and walking back to the hub. I had kept a very calm façade but inside I was breaking. I sat at my desk trying not to cry. Like Owen had said the world was going to shit and we needed to stick together now of all times.

* * *

"Did he wake up?" Jack asked Gwen when she came up.

"Yeah, he did. Can someone bring up the CCTV of the vaults? Just leave it on the screen I know it sounds crazy but…" She asked

"Sure no problem" Tosh said she said pulling it up.

"Thank you, for helping me bring him here," she said. I nodded.

"I can't understand how Bilis was able to show you that vision," Tosh said.

"It was so real, Tosh. I was in my flat. It smelt like my flat, it had all the  
sounds of my flat. I touched the blood. I can still feel it on my hands, his blood" Gwen said Jack held her hand

"That's not going to happen" Jack said, Gwen took a deep breath trying to calm down everyone was unusually quiet Jack looked to everyone but his eyes skimmed over me, I wondered if it was because of the thing with Owen. "Come on there's still work to be done" Jack said finally suddenly the lights started to flicker and an alarm sounded

"What's going on?" Ianto asked

"We've got a security breach" Tosh answered I ran to my work station trying to figure where the breach was, I turned to see Gwen fly down to the vaults.

"All right nobody panic" Jack ordered

"RHYS" Gwen screamed from the vaults Jack jumped and ran after her seconds later the alarms stopped "NO" I could hear her wails of anguish coming from the vaults I looked to Ianto and Tosh their eyes betraying the same puzzlement I had.

* * *

I stood on the steps looking down into the autopsy room where Rhys lay Gwen sat next to him she hadn't move for a while

"I'll have to tell his family" Gwen said

"NO Gwen, I'll deal with it" I offered

"The way you dealt with the porter the first time I met you? No, you won't deal with him Kathrine-Jane" She snapped her words stung really stung

"Gwen I'm so sorry" Tosh said Gwen laughed

"You never met him, this is what happens here. We all end up alone" She finished I lowered my head "But not me, no way" She looked at Jack but Jack looked away "You bring him back" She commanded

"No" was his answer

"The resurrection gauntlet"

"Was destroyed" Ianto said I shuttered the mention of the foul devise

"Something else then"

"I said no"

"No, there's something wrong with time, so we can go back to the moment to the very moment" she tried

"Gwen"

"There's something you can do otherwise what's the fucking point of you?" She screamed running across the room and attacking Jack "You bring him back, bring him back do you understand me Jack-fucking-Harkness?" she screamed she was desperate my heart twisted to see her like this

"Gwen I'm sorry" Jack said I shook my head he may be immortal but he was not a god

"Are you? Are any of you?" She cried Jack held her

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He said into her hair, we where all quiet as she wailed she cried for a while, someone burst into the Hub and I turned to see Owen standing by me, I smiled in relief

"Oh, shit what happened?" he said I hugged him he put his arms around me for a second before heading down the stairs.

"You came back!" Tosh exclaimed happily.

"Are you alright?" He asked Gwen grabbing her by the arm.

"Don't touch me" she screamed pushing him away "How many people have to suffer?" Owen said to Jack he looked to Gwen sitting next to Rhys's body "I'm gonna fix this I'm opening the rift" Owen said running up the stairs past me Ianto started up after him

"Make sure you stop him" Jack said almost dismissively

"No" Ianto said I looked up my mouth dropping slightly

"We're gonna help him" Tosh said following Ianto and Owen out of the room, Gwen got up

"Bilis was right, he said open the rift and everything goes back to normal, Owen's right I'm going to get Rhys back!" She said running up the stairs

"Gwen"

"No!"

"Gwen" Jack called desperately he looked to me "Aren't you going with them?" he asked I shook my head

"Remember what I told you in 1941 I follow you your my captain" Jack nodded and picked up his gun walking up the stairs and towards the team

"Get away from the computer Gwen" Jack said Owen moved in front of her "This is a trap, all the cracks around the world they're diversions."

"This is what Bilis wants" I said trying to get them to see the truth

"What are you afraid of, Jack?" Owen asked Gwen reached Emergency Protocol One not sure what to do "Kate come here" Owen commanded

"Rhea Silva" Ianto said Gwen typed it in

"Come on Kate" Tosh pleaded

"No you guys Jack's right this is a trap"

"I said move" Jack said taking out his gun and pointing it at the team

"What the hell are you doing?" Tosh asked him

"Final warning" Jack warned, Gwen turned around

"Come on Jack"

"You're a united front now? Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant? Owen, so strong, he gets in a cage with a Weevil,  
desperate to be mauled. Or Ianto, hiding his cyber-girlfriend in the basement. Your three comrades here pumped bullets into her, remember?" Jack taunted, I was appalled but I kept my ground,

"I've got to get Rhys back" Gwen said Jack lowered his gun

"Yeah, cos you're so in love with Rhys that you spend half your time in Owen's bed." Gwen punched Jack in the face, Jack stumbled and fell dropping his gun

"Fuck you" Owen shouted and bent down picking up the gun "We're relieving you of your command 'Captain' and we're opening the rift, getting back what we've lost" Owen shouted the gun trained on Jack. I kept my eyes glued to the scene in front of me, Jack tried to get up "Stay down" Owen commanded

"If you want to be in charge Owen, you've got to have significantly bigger balls" jack teased, Owen shoot him threw the head I screamed looking at Jack's lifeless body, Owen fired a few more time, weather or not I knew Jack was immortal his body was dead at this moment

"I'm sick of people doubting me" Owen said I was still screaming, Ianto fell to his knees besides Jack

"What have you done?" Ianto asked in anguish asked

"Owen-" I started but he turned the gun on me "Please put to gun down" he kept it on me for some time till he broke eye contact with me and allowed Gwen to take the gun from him. Owen was shaking when they finally moved on. Owen then Tosh then Ianto the Gwen all scanned their retinas it took me all this time to realize I was crying and shaking.

"We need to do Jacks" Gwen said they bent over him and scanned his eye before Owen turned to me

"Kate we, yours" Owen commanded I shook my head uselessly

"No, think about it there has got to be a reason Jack didn't want you to do this please Just think" I urged Owen shook his head, and grasped my arm and scanned my eye. They finished entering protocol one, one more message popped up on the screen **_Warning protocol activation will endanger torchwood infrastructure _**they all looked at each other before Gwen went ahead with it for a second nothing happened, I looked at Jack starting to doubt one his command and two his immortality. I looked away just before Gwen screamed and looked down there was Jack drawing breath grasping on to her leg.

"Oh my god" Owen shouted just as startled as everyone else Jack looked at the hub

"What have you done?" He said weekly suddenly it happened: the hub started to shake and an electrical charge ran up the water tower

"We have to get out!" I said

"Help me move him" Gwen said trying to lift Jacks arm around her shoulder they all helped to carry Jack as the glass of the conference room shattered on me, I screamed as the glass rained down on my arms and back

"Kate!" Tosh grabbed my arm and helped to pull me out of the Hub before a support beam fell behind us

"Keep moving!" Owen shouted Jack was stumbling

"It's going to be all right, Jack. Everything will be back to normal" Gwen said as we ran into the street, she let go of jack and looked down the street to Bilis

"From out of the darkness he is coming" Bilis said in a gleeful warning

"What's he talking about?" Gwen asked

"So of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in a rock and imprisoned beneath the rift" Bilis continued

"What!" Bilis raise his head to the sky behind us

"All hail Abaddon the Great Devourer. Come to feast on life, the whole world shall die beneath his shadow" I looked and paled if that was even possible in my state a huge almost Goat-Man (**A/N Look it up, well actually don't the story was told to me when I was five-ish and it scared me for life**) like thing that stood on two legs. It roared before approaching the city "I look upon you my god and know my work is done" Bilis said before vanishing Gwen turned around worried for the time being I had forgotten my glass covered ailments and was wondering the same thing

"How do we stop it? Tell me what to do, Jack" Gwen pleaded Jack looked at everyone his eyes widening as he looked at my blood stained clothing

"Just you, get me to an open space" Jack commanded putting his arm over her shoulder and leaving the rest of us in shock

"Come on let's get-" Ianto said but the rest was cut of for me as the lack of blood.

* * *

I woke up on the autopsy table in the Hub with Owen sitting in a chair next to me his head bouncing slightly on his chest. I struggled to sit up but it pulled on the IV in my arm I groaned looking at it and the drip bag. My movements woke Owen

"God Kate next time one don't stand under falling glass and two don't just faint all of the sudden" Owen said taking my hand

"Thanks I'll try to remember that next time, Where is everyone?" I asked Owen looked around

"Gwen'll be in the morgue with Jack's body Ianto might be with them and as for Tosh-" He started

"Jack's body? He's immortal"

"Yeah? Well a life eating monster seem to do him in quite well he's been dead for as long as you've been asleep" Owen said rudely

"No that's not possible" I said my voice breaking Owen looked down at me the cold in his eyes melting

"I know but you've got to come to grips with it." Owen said I nodded

"How long have I been out?" I asked meekly

"Only a day or so, everything is back to normal though" he said as a second though

"Owen how long till I get this out of my arm?"

"Not long you should be ready soon but I want you off your feet and out of the field you're going back to school for a week if not more"

"But Owen-" I started

"No Kate as a doctor and your legal guardian I am making you go to school, if I have to force you I will" he threatened I sighed and laid back down on to the table smiling angrily as Owen took out the IV.

* * *

I lollygagged around school for the next three days, don't get me wrong I did all my work and I did it well but my heart wasn't in it. Every day after school I would go to the Hub and watch Gwen sit with jack's body I had stopped and looked at him sometimes he looked so pale and young in the white body bag that it was hard to see him as the man who could face do a Weevil without breaking a sweet, and who had watched so many more things than he was willing to admit that made me think sometimes death would be a mercy for him.

Finally I was sitting at my desk trying to work but failing when Gwen walked in holding someone's hand I looked up and saw Tosh run across the little bridge to Jack and through her arms around him he hugged her lifting her off the ground.

I shrieked and ran to him burying my face in his chest he stroked my hair. Ianto was next, he came up the Jack and awkwardly held out his hand but jack wasn't having any of it he pulled Ianto in for a hug and then a kiss I smiled. I heard a thud and looked for the noise Owen had dropped the box he was carrying and jack was walking over to him

"I…" Owen tried but couldn't find the words to say it

"I forgive you" Jack said Owen nodded tears in his eyes, Jack pulled him against his chest as Owen sobbed we watched quietly I was afraid that if I made any noise it would end this seemingly perfect dream and I would wake up in the harsh reality of Jack's death.

Luckily that didn't happen but what did might have been even worse.

I sat in class watching with rapped attention the teacher Mr. Gold as he tried to explain a complicated algorithm. Everything was going well I had been able to settled down and make at least half a day of school, and I would go in for tutoring with Mr. Gold but the rift had been active which meant more and more trouble was pouring in and we had to be ready, when my phone wrung

"Kathrine-Jane Lewis" Mr. Gold started I wanted to had Harper after it,

"Sorry look I'm really sorry but it's from my coworker" I said walking to the door as I flipped it open

"Yeah Gwen?"

"Kate get down here now Jack's gone" her words and tone stopped me dead in my tracks half way to the door the whole class watching me

"What do you mean he's gone? This better not be a bloody trick Gwen Copper or I swear-" I whispered half the kids in the class had the same look on their faces thinking I was insane

"This isn't a trick Kate, Jack's gone Tosh ran a CCTV scan he's just gone"

"NO, this is not happening he just came back" I yelled I wanted to scream as I went running out of class, I didn't go back for my book bag because all that mattered was my world had come crashing down again and this time there was no fixing it.

**So there we go! finally done with this story i hoped you guys would like it because i put so much effort into it, so now i've started the second season i'm on Adam and i've been there since the end of last school year so needless to say i need some help, if you have any ideas do not hesitate to PM me or leave a comment! thanks your your wonderful support and i'll see you in a few months with the next installment to this story!**

**-Ellethwen **


	16. Authors note

I"m in the process of rewriting most of the story, grammar and a few minor plot things so please stay tuned for those!

love you all

the next season will be up by next year at the latest i was a bit stuck but now i'm not!

-Ellethwen


End file.
